Perlas de Tierra
by neko miri chan
Summary: Severus Potter se encuentra en Hogwarts, e increíblemente y sin saber porqué termina siendo amigo de Scorpius Malfoy y una chica llamada Mazzima Cantare, una italo-rusa de mal temperamento, carácter rebelde y una extraña fascinación por las artes oscuras y cualquier cosa que no debe hacerse.
1. Chapter 1

**La estatua de la sala común**

El expreso Hogwarts avanzó primero lento y después rápido. Estaban los tres ahí, Rose, James y Albus viendo como se hacían sus padres más pequeños. Compraron algunas ranas de chocolate. No se arriesgaban con las grajeas de todos los sabores pues al parecer su familia estaba maldita con esa marca, siempre les tocaban sabores horribles.

Rose y Albus se sentaron en el mismo asiento mientras James ocupaba uno solo, James era egoista y era mejor no hacer que se metiera contigo antes siquiera de llegar al colegio donde por lo menos tenías a donde huir de sus bromas pesadas.

El mayor sacó un libro muggle de entre sus ropas para pasar el rato. Albus le miró. James era como un dos caras, un bromista que de vez en cuando se mofaba de la normalidad de los muggles, pero se encariñaba más con las historias contadas por muggles que por historias contadas por magos, quizá porque estaba demasiado acostumbrado a la magia y ya no le sorprendían.

James se rió por algo, quizá una tontería del libro. Y Rose lo miró con una sonrisa también en la cara. Le daba risa la forma en que James se exaltaba.

— No...no puede ser, ese...— Dijo James tiró de espalda subiendo los pies a la ventana. Rose y Al se miraron entre ellos como diciendo "Dile algo". Pero ninguno dijo nada. Rose y Albus entonces se pusieron a hablar de trivialidades, y así hasta la mitad del viaje.

— Tengo que ir al baño. — Dijo Albus levantándose.

— No te pierdas.— Le dijo Rose.

— No se va a perder, esto es una gran lombriz, sólo tienes dos direcciones a las cuales ir. — Dijo James girándose para después quedar leyendo tirado de estomago.

Albus asintió y se marchó en busca de algún retrete. Cuando al fin le encontró se sintió aliviado, tanto que se quitó el abrigo antes de entrar y escuchó que algo se le cayó pero no le dio importancia; entro y se bajó la bragueta del pantalón para comenzar a hacer. Pensaba en si debió haber traído consigo su túnica para cambiarse, aunque tal vez sería demasiado pronto, les faltaba todavía algunas horas. Hogwarts queda a medio día de distancia de Londres.

Al salir se tropezó con una chica, parecía que ésta iba a tocar la puerta cuando la abrió. De cabello negro muy corto, parecía un hombre, si no fuera por los pendientes onix que llevaba en las orejas jamás lo habría imaginado.

Era blanca, blanca con unos ojos muy grandes color ambar y los labios gruesos con forma de corazón y color granate. Su cabello estaba más corto que el suyo e iba vestida con camisa blanca, y short negro sujetado con tirantes rojos, calcetas negras por debajo de la rodilla y zapato grueso, de niño. Albus sonrió y le pidió disculpas. No sabía porqué pero le gustaba como vestía esa niña y su cara limpia.

La niña también le sonrió.

— Lo siento, Hola. — No sabía muy bien como empezar la conversación. — ¿Vas a entrar? — Dijo quitándose de ahí para dejarle libre el baño.

— Hola. — Dijo con voz ronca a la vez que negó con la cabeza y se sacó algo del bosillo del short. — Era una caja de rana de chocolate. Se te cayó esto cuando entrabas.

— Ohhh gracias. — Ella extendió la mano, sus uñas estaban algo largas pero todas parejas.

— Soy Mazzima Amaphola Cantare.— Albus se sintió feliz de encontrar a una chica con dos nombres extraños como él y le dio la mano también.

— Albus Severus Potter. — Mazzima se rió y él de repente se sintió nervioso, nunca nadie había reído al presentarse él.

— Tu nombre no tiene armonía ¿Está bien si te llamó Severus?

— ¿Armonía?...bueno, puedes llamarme como tu quieras ¿Es tu primer año en Hogwarts?— Ella asiente y empieza a caminar sin esperar a que él le siga porque de hecho lo hace, como si ella fuera un imán.

— Sí, mi familia se ha mudado a Reino Unido por el trabajo de mi padre y esta era la escuela de magia más cercana.

— ¿En donde trabaja?

— En Instrumentos Cantare, en el Londres muggle, es el dueño, la ha heredado.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— Al vagón de comida, tengo hambre ¿Tu a dónde vas?

— ¿Puedo acompañarte?— Dijo Albus, sinceramente tenía hambre, las ranas no le había llenado.

— Claro que si Severus. — Dijo con un tono de voz que a Albus le dio cosquillas en la nuca.

Ambos caminaron un par de vagones más y empezaron a pedir algo de comer al personal del tren.

Mazzima pidió carne de cerdo bañada en salsa de arándanos y él pollo en naranja y una jarra de jugo de calabaza. Sonreían mientras comían.

— ¿Y a que casa quieres entrar?

— A Slytherin. — Albus casi se atraganta un poco con la respuesta.

— ¿Por qué a Slytherin?

— Siento que va más conmigo. Además, me gustaría hacer enojar a mi padre, él dice que todos los magos malos han salido de Slytherin y yo quiero probarle lo contrario. — Mazzima bebió algo de jugo y Albus comenzó a jugar con su pollo. — Hogwarts quiere sacar a la luz los poderes mágicos de su alumnos, pero siempre con metas pacifistas, no tiene mucho sentido que Hogwarts concentre la maldad en una casa, sería mucho mejor que no existiera y que a esos magos no se les permitiera la educación. Yo siempre he pensado que los alumnos hacen a la casa. Slytherin necesita magos buenos para tener una buena reputación.

Albus saboreaba su pollo.

— ¿Y tu a cuál crees que entres?

— No lo sé...supongo que el sombrero elegirá.— Casi murmuró. Poco después terminaron su cena.

Después de comer se separaron y Albus se fue con sus hermanos.

— ¿Algo te hizo daño? — Le preguntó James, genuinamente preocupado.

— No...sólo fui a comer porque tenía hambre. — Se sentó y una hora después Rose tuvo que salir para que ambos chicos se vistieran.

Llegó el momento de bajar del tren y los primeros en salir fueron estudiantes mayores que se quedaron esperando hasta que salieran todos del tren. Era de noche y casi no se veía nada, sólo un castillo a la distancia. Los llevaron en balsas hasta Hogwarts, tal como le había dicho su padre.

Más adelante de ellos vio a Mazzima que miraba con los ojos grandes y sin parpadear la grandesa de Hogwarts. Sus labios entreabiertos hacían una suave expresión de ohhh y Albus se sonrojó.

Al bajar apuró el paso apurando así a Rose, James se había ido por otro lugar y estuvo a punto de hablarle cuando Neville se paró frente a ellos.

— Buenas noches, bienvenidos a Hogwarts. Soy el profesor Neville Longbottom, los están esperando para el banquete, pero antes de unirse a sus compañeros tiene que presentarse ante el sombrero seleccionador para que se les asigne a una casa, la cuál será su familia durante los próximos 7 años, así que hagan una fila ordenada...vamos.— Dijo Neville. Rose y Albus se sorprendieron, era muy diferente verlo siendo maestro.

Se abrió la puerta detrás de Neville y este avanzó llevando a todos los chicos consigo. Al frente había un sombrero sobre una almohada carmín con birretes dorados y Rose, avanzó rápidamente rebasandole a él e incluso a Mazzima, aunque eso no sirvió de nada pues, después de que el sombrero cantó su presentación, las personas eran llamadas sin respetar el orden de la fila.

Diez personas antes que ellos fueron esparcidos por entre las casa, y ahora era el turno de Rose, el sombrero no tardó mucho. Antes de que tocara su cabeza el sombrero gritó Gryffindor y todos aplaudían, Albus podía escuchar a James gritando por la selección de Rose. Y después fue Mazzima.

Ella se sentó y colocaron el sombrero sobre su cabeza, Albus se extrañó, los ojos de Mazzima se habían puesto verdes y parecían brillar. El sombrero pareció hacer un examen exhaustivo pero al final gritó Slytherin y los de Slytherin celebraron la adquisición de su nueva bruja.

Mazzima y él se miraron mientras él subía al podio y ella le sonrió, sus ojos estaban de nuevo ámbar. A Albus se le secó la boca y se sentó. Mazzima le miraba desde la mesa Slytherin y él no le quitó la mirada de encima tampoco. El sombrero dialogó consigo mismo y de repente anunció su respuesta sobresaltando a Albus.

— ¡Slytherin!

De nuevo Slytherin se levantó en una ovación cuando Albus todavía no sabía lo que había pasado, miró hacia su hermano que parecía desencajado y Rose tampoco parecía como si supiera que hacer, ambos tenían la boca abierta y la mirada preocupada, caminó hasta la mesa de Slyatherin a tumbos y paso lento. Se sentó justo enfrente de Mazzima y ella cerró los ojos para después regalarle una sonrisa con ellos. Albus no sabía que la gente podía sonreír con los ojos. La gente comenzó a aplaudir de nuevo

Otro Slytherin, Scorpius Malfoy. Se sentó junto con Mazzima y después de otros treinta alumnos repartidos se les explico lo de la copa de las casas. Albus no puso atención, ya se lo había explicado James así que sólo se limitó a mirar a Mazzima y a la mesa alternando.

Al empezar el banquete Scorpius entabló una charla con Mazzima y con Albus, presentándose. Les dijo que estaba ansioso de el primer día de clases y esperaba no ser humillado, aunque dijo que igual sus padres no les preocupaba el asunto de las calificaciones pero el tenía el defecto de ser demasiado dedicado a los estudios. Scorpius parecía agradable ¿Por qué el tío Ron no quería que Rose la hablase?

Al acabar cada prefecto se llevó a cada casa a los dormitorios. James tenía la cara de espanto y Rose de nervios, sólo se pudieron ver saliendo del comedor, porque los dormitorios estaban en direcciones diferentes, Gryffindor quedaba más cerca de la torre de Ravenclaw pero bastante lejos de las mazmorras Slytherin y no les dio tiempo de hablar.

Al entrar a la sala común lo primero que vio fue la estatua de un hombre, era el doble de grande que cualquier estudiante, llegaba hasta el techo y estaba pegado a la pared. La cara del hombre se lucía seria, fría, y su mirada, aún de piedra parecía profunda. Albus miró esta estatua deteniéndose para verla más de cerca, hasta los detalles de la ropa. Mazzima y Scorpius se acercaron a él.

— Él se llamaba como tu. — Le dijo Mazzima.

— ¿Quién?

— El de la estatua, se llamaba Severus Snape.— Le dijo Scorpius . — Le dio clases a mi padre, fue director de la casa Slytherin y director de Hogwarts. Dice que fue un mago muy poderoso e inteligente. Trabajó de doble agente, muy cerca de Lord Voldemort.

— A mi me hubiera gustado conocerlo, él es una de las razones por las cuales quería entrar a Slytherin, dicen que no hay poción que no supiera preparar.— Mazzima le sonrió a la estatua con ternura. — Y creo que fue un hombre muy atractivo. — Los chicos voltearon a verla extrañados, esa estatua no pertenecía a un hombre estrictamente feo, pero tampoco a uno guapo, pasaría despercibido sino fuera por esa mirada tan severa.— Muy bien...Malfoy, Potter, los veo en el desayuno. — Dijo yendo hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.

Scorpius y Albus se dirigieron a los dormitorios para chicos y descubrieron que tenían camas continuas, los objetos personales ya estaban en su lugar y sólo estaban a cinco pasos el uno del otro, la habitación era muy elegante y tenían colchas de satín verde, con cómodas sabanas de seda gris, lo brillante de la seda las hacía verse plateadas. Se quitaron la ropa, se pusieron pijamas y se acostaron. Los dos estaban nerviosos, por ese día, por el próximo y por sus sueños.

— ¿Sabes?...yo no quería estar en Slytherin.— Le dijo Scorpius en medio de la noche. — Tengo miedo, pero voy a dar lo mejor de mi para ganar la copa de las casas.

Albus se rió.

— Yo también Scorpius .— Dijo a punto de dormirse, de pronto su propia risa le causó sueño, cómo si la tensión de su espalda se disipara, tal vez fue la voz delgada y tímida de Malfoy que le hacía sentir como si no estuviera sólo.

Se durmió tranquilamente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vuelo de escoba**

— Severus...Severus...Severus...¡Despierta que tengo hambre Severus!— Le saltaron encima, sin anestesia. Abrió los ojos y la luz le molestaba. Scorpius había abierto las cortinas y lo miraba ahí, con sus ojos grandes, plateados, hermoso y cálidos. Su cabello rubio estaba tan resplandeciente que reflejaba al sol. — Apúrate, quedamos de vernos con Mazzima para el desayuno y todavía tenemos que ducharnos. — Dijo Scorpius levantándose y de un brinco pasó de la cama de Albus a la suya.

— ¿Está bien que te llame Sev? Severus es muy largo. — Preguntó ya un poco fuera de tiempo pero Albus le sonrió y le dijo que sí.

Scorpius le sonrió de vuelta y bajó de la cama para buscar en su armario su uniforme para después del baño. Mientras tanto Albus pensaba: Severus. A sus amigos les gustaba llamarlo Severus o Sev, entonces, desde ese momento pensaría en su persona como Severus.

— Sev, vamos. — Le dijo Scorpius con una toalla colgando de su hombro y un paquete de ropa en la mano. Severus buscó entre sus cosas y siguió corriendo a Scorpius por la sala común y después llegaron al baño.

Se veía antiguo, todo en Hogwarts se veía antiguo y a la vez imponente, todo en mármol negro y con decoraciones de plata. Había una gran tina, más bien parecía una piscina donde había varios chicos de Slytherin bañándose. Scorpius se quitó la ropa muy rapido y sin pudor para después meterse en ella. Severus le siguió.

El agua estaba caliente, pero no insoportable, era relajante. Scorpius se quedaba por debajo del agua, parecía gustarle mucho la temperatura, se dejaba llevar como una nutria.

Se preguntó, acerca del discurso del sombrero.

Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes, su osadía y caballerosidad; Hufflepuff donde son justos y leales, perseverantes y no temen al trabajo pesado;Ravenclaw, mente dispuesta, inteligencia y erudición; Slytherin, gente astuta que utiliza cualquier medio para lograr sus fines ¿Por qué el sombrero no lo puso en Gryffindor? Si ahí había estado toda su familia, ambos padres, tíos, abuelos, su hermano y su prima estaban ahí, y él lo deseaba también, deseaba ser un Gryffindor por su familia aunque él sabía que no podía ser ya que no era para nada valiente, más bien era un cobarde sin remedio que temía hasta a su propia sombra, se había visto hasta en Hufflepuff, sí, en Hufflepuff, pero estaba en Slytherin. Lo cual no era malo, tenía a Malfoy, pero en cuanto su familia se diera cuenta...uy...

Severus miró a Scorpius y le miró con una sonrisa, pero Scorpius vio algo más en su mirada y se acercó.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿A qué casa querías entrar tú?— Le preguntó a Malfoy.

— ¿Puede que a Hufflepuff? No lo sé, no creo ser bueno en nada, pero me gusta trabajar duro. Mis abuelos son...algo exigentes, y aunque a mis padres no les importa a donde vaya y con que personas me junte, sí es una presión que tus abuelos esperen tanto de ti ¿A cuál querías entrar tú?

— No lo sé, yo tampoco siento que sea especialmente valiente, o inteligente, suponía que acabaría en Hufflepuff también, de hecho tenía miedo de quedar en Slytherin, mi hermano siempre me ha contado cosas terribles de Slytherin, yo no quiero ser como esas personas que dicen que hay aquí.

— La gente en Slytherin juega muy sucio al quidditch tal vez sea por eso. Pero en nuestro segundo año, seguro, si nos presentamos para el equipo, y logramos ser titulares, entonces hay que ser muy justos a la hora de jugar.

Cuando salieron de los baños, ya vestidos y perfumados (Cortesía de Scorpius pues había traído un montón de perfumes desde casa), fueron a la sala común donde ya varios Slytherin esperaban a que fuera hora del desayuno.

Mazzima estaba leyendo atentamente un libro muggle. Al parecer era de romance.

— ¿Nos vamos a desayunar juntos guapa? — Dijo tirandose al sillón quedando su cabeza en las rodillas de Mazzima. Ella alzó su libro y se rió.

— Vale, tardan mucho arreglándose chicos.

— Amanecemos guapos, sólo lo acentuamos. — Dijo Scorpius .

Severus y Mazzima se rieron y despeinaron a Scorpius . Se levantaron y Mazzima se puso en medio de ellos dos y luego entrelazó los brazos, los tres se sonrieron y comenzaron a caminar entre los tres. Se conocían de poco, un día de hecho, pero a Severus sentía que podía confiar en ellos, incluso más que en su propio hermano.

Subieron desde las mazmorras de Slytherin al ritmo de una extraña cantata que producía Mazzima en una lengua que no conocían pero le aprendieron algunos sonidos enseguida y comenzaron a cantar los coros, se miraban al rostro cada que tenían que repetir una estrofa y danzaban raro entre los tres.

Era obvio que los demás Slytherin los miraban raro, pero a Mazzima no le importaba y eso hacía que los otros dos perdieran la vergüenza. Salieron de la sala común y se encontraron con varios pertenecientes a Ravenclaw mirándoles raro pero apenas les dieron importancia, seguían bailando pero más tranquilos.

Llegaron al gran comedor, se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin y cogieron algunas salchichas y huevos con tocino.

Llegaron las lechuzas y entonces una, de color pardo, dejó caer una paquete justo frente a Scorpius . El rubio abrió el paquete y sonrió.

— Son camotes dulces. — Dijo mientras servía uno en un plato. Se veía como una papa o raíz morada, desagradable y pegajosa, pero a Scorpius parecía que se le salía la saliva por la boca. Los miró y después les pasó unos camotes en un cuenco con leche a Severus y a Mazzima para que los probaran. Estaban a punto de probarlos por educación cuando alguien le tomó del hombro a Severus, y era justamente James que lo miraba duramente y que miraba a los amigos de Seveus con cierto recelo.

— Albus. — Dijo bajito. Intimidado por estar en el lado del comedor de las serpientes. — ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

— Sí. — Se dirigió a él y luego volteó a ver a sus amigos. — Ahora vengo.

— Vale, pero no te vas a salvar de los camotes dulces con leche, son deliciosos, solo suena raro. — Le dijo Scorpius .

Albus salió del gran comedor con su hermano menor y afuera les esperaba Rose.

— Hola Rose. — Le dijo a su prima y ella sonrió tristemente.

— Ayer no pudimos hablar por el banquete y todo eso. No esperaba que de verdad fueras a...pertenecer a Slytherin. No sé si enviarle a nuestros padres una lechuza para decirles o algo...y definitivamente no pensé que fueras a hacerte amiguito de Malfoy.— Dijo esto último con desagrado y un poco de veneno incluido.

— Malfoy es muy agradable.Y Mazzima es una chica genial. Los Slytherin resultaron no ser tan malos como pensamos.— Dijo tranquilo, aunque no sabía exactamente qué más decir. Por años el tío Ron había demonizado aquello de pertenecer a Slytherin y a la familia Malfoy, pero cuando veía a Scorpius sólo veía a un chico inocente como el mismo.

— Bueno. Entonces no habrá problemas en que mande la lechuza. — La malicia inundaba su voz.

— Ninguno. — Trató de autoconvecerse y mantenerse firme ante su hermano. Después se marchó pues no quería seguir mirándolo a la cara dejando a su hermano mayor ahí, pensativo. Regresó a la mesa donde ella le embarraba tocino en el rostro a Scorpius mientras ambos reían.

— Prueba esto. — Dijo Scorpius no olvidando que iba a hacer que Severus comiera camotes dulces con leche. El camote, estaba cocido en miel, y según Scorpius , su padre la preparó después de un viaje de negocios al mundo muggle donde los descubrió hace años y desde entonces, una vez al mes, su padre viajaba al mundo muggle para conseguir los tuberculos.

Ahora sí, los tres se dispusieron a comer y el sabor dulce revolviéndose con la leche lo hicieron sentir como si hubiera comido una nube endurecida, porque era tan suave que no parecía existir, pero estaba ahí sobre su lengua, su sabor era dulce, no empalagoso porque la miel se contrarrestaba con la leche, era perfecto, incluso la corteza, algo dura, de aquellas nubes fueron agradables de masticar.

— No volveré a dudar de tu sentido del gusto, Malfoy. — Le dijo después de haberse bebido la leche endulzada del cuenco.

— Podría besarte Scorpius . — Mazzima sonreía tontamente como recordando el sabor de la miel, la nube y la leche pasando por su lengua otra vez.

— Le mandaré una lechuza a papá para que nos mande más el próximo mes. — Dijo limpiándose la boca con una servilleta de tela. Qué sólo Salazar sabía de dónde la había sacado.

Siguieron platicando acerca de los nervios que les daba el primer día.

— ¿Y cómo es tu dormitorio? — Le preguntó Scorpius a Mazzima que dejó de sonreír por un breve momento.

— La chica con la que estoy no es muy agradable. Al parecer tiene una amiga de la infancia aquí y ayer las dos se la pasaron hablando hasta tarde.

— ¿No te integraste bien entonces? — Dijo Severus algo triste, él sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía no encajar, a él le pasaba incluso con sus hermanos y primos.

— No es una amistad que me gustaría tener, se la pasan hablando mal de la gente. Ese tipo de personas...no son dignas de confianza, sólo les gusta molestar y ver sufrir a los demás...— Dijo algo sombría, pero luego los miró y sonrió de nuevo.

Poco después, mientras los demás seguían comiendo, un maestro, el profesor Thomas Pumpking, un hombre que pasaba seguro de los cincuenta años de cabello entre negro y plata y túnica azul, según sabían, enseñaba defensa contra las artes oscuras y por mandato del director de Slytherin les dejaba hojas frente a ellos. Scorpius recogió la suya y vio que eran los horarios.

Al parecer su primera clase era en 15 minutos y era la clase de vuelo, la tomarían obviamente en el campo de Quiddicht.

Slytherin tomaba esa clase con Gryffindor, por si no había suficiente rivalidad entre casas, el que organizaba los horarios se encargaba de fomentarla. Se formaron, tanto Slytherin como los Gryffindor y ellos lo hicieron uno seguido de otro, Scorpius en medio.

— Es pan comido. — Les dijo Mazzima.

— De hecho, en verdad lo es. — Sonrió Malfoy.

Severus no dijo nada pero se les unió a la sonrisa, su padre había sido el mejor buscador de Gryffindor y su madre había sido jugadora profesional en Hollyhead Harpies, estaba bastante bien entrenado, claro que su prima Rose no podía decir lo mismo aun cuando su tío Ron hubiese sido un excelente guardian.

Una profesora anciana, con cabello corto y un poco loco y gris llamada Hooch se presentó.

— Muy bien niños, colóquense al lado derecho de su escoba, lo contrario para los zurdos por favor.— Los niños le obedecieron. — Ahora abran su mano y digan "arriba".— Justo como lo pensó Severus, su escoba si alzó en cuanto la llamó, volteó a ver a sus amigos y sonrió al ver que al igual que él ya la tenían en la mano. Lo único que le sorprendió fue descubrir que Scorpius era zurdo ya que hasta el momento había hecho todo con la mano derecha.

Miró entonces a Rose, ella también lo había hecho pero el verdadero reto estaría en volar bien.

— Bien, ahora colóquense de la manera correcta en sus escobas, vuelen en su lugar y no se muevan. — Scorpius bostezó y Mazzima se rió, con eso y sin intensión se había burlado de los que no lo habían logrado, incluso de los demás Slytherin pero estaban demasiado ocupados tratando de bolar y sólo los Gryffindor se molestaron por ello.

Los tres ya estaban en el aire y sólo otros tres Slytherin y unos cinco Gryffindor estaban volando, incluyendo a Rose.

— ¿Qué crees que habrá para la comida?— Preguntó Scorpius para después volver a bostezar.

— Acabamos de desayunar. — Dijo Severus.

— Sí pero me da por comer cuando no estoy haciendo nada. — Dijo poniendo la mano en su estomago.

— Sólo tengo ganas de jugo de calabaza. — Terció Mazzima.— Tengo sed.

— Señores Potter, Malfoy y Cantare, por favor podrían demostrarnos cómo se vuela apropiadamente si tanto tiempo tienen de estar conversando.

Severus y Mazzima se sonrojaron pero Malfoy con toda la actitud de galán arrogante sonreía.

— Bueno, profesora Hooch a veces aunque les mostremos, se trata de talento natural. — Malfoy se alzó entre los dos lentamente y estaba ya como a cinco metros cuando Mazzima subió con él, Severus apenado pero envalentonado por la arrogancia de sus amigos se alzó también. Los otros Slytherins los miraban asombrados y con sonrisas amplias en sus caras. Mazzima entonces, con un deje de malicia les señaló los aros con la mirada y luego se precipitó hacia ellos. Severus y Scorpius se miraron entre ellos y luego la siguieron. Ella se metió en el más alto a la velocidad de una Bludger y lo mismo sucedió con sus amigos pero en los aros más bajos. Dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a volar bajo hacia los demás comenzando a dar vueltas en círculos rodeando a los demás chicos.

— Muy bien, abajo señores. — Dijo enojada Hooch.

Los tres volvieron a la fila Slytherin y descendieron lentamente.

— Los tres, castigados.

— ¿Qué? Pero usted...— Empezó a decir Severus.

— No se atreva a decir una palabra señor Potter. Fuera de aquí, al terminar las clases los esperaré en la oficina de su director de casa.

— ¿Que le pasa a esa loca? — Dijo Mazzima molesta cuando se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos. — Que supiéramos volar no significa que tiene que echarnos la bronca, debería estar feliz. Además ella nos pidió que les mostraramos.

— Tal vez...no lo sé, tal vez tengan alguna preferencia con los Gryffindor. — Severus se detuvo ante el comentario de Scorpius y éste lo notó. — Eso es bien sabido Seve...

— Vamos por jugo de calabaza, tengo que bajarme el enojo de una vez. — Mazzima pasó entre los dos y se fue caminando enojada.

Tomaban pociones con Hufflepuff y al haber recibido sólo la introducción y haber preparado una poción para refrescar el aliento esa materia parecía gustarle mucho a Scorpius mientras que Mazzima era algo más torpe, sin embargo, le metía mucho empeño, le gustaban las pociones. Severus era más bien indiferente. No le salían las cosas muy bien, pero tampoco ocasionaba desastres, había usado hierbabuena en vez de menta y había quedado simplemente de otro sabor. La de Mazzima no tenía suficiente sabor, la había recocido.

Después les siguieron dos horas de historia de la magia con los de Ravenclaw y fue la muerte para ellos, Scorpius se durmió y Mazzima tomaba apuntes a medias, no tenía voluntad suficiente para escribir más, Severus se recargó en Scorpius y cayó diez minutos después.

Al final, después de clases y de la comida el profesor anciano y sonriente, Horace Slughorn ,los recibió calurosamente en su despacho.

Tenía una bonita pero anticuada decoración y un montón de fotos y diplomas pegados en las paredes, junto a él se encontraba la señora Hooch discutiendo sobre la actitud inadecuada y soberbia de los tres jóvenes Slytherin.

— Madam Hooch, son jóvenes, es natural ser soberbios y más siendo de la casa Slytherin,usted lo sabe, pero como profesor estoy de acuerdo en que un castigo es necesario para moldear el carácter. — Les sonrió el anciano. — Le daré la libertad para elegirlo.— Tanteó para ver si la mujer se quedaba conforme. Madam Hooch entrecerró los ojos y miró a los niños.

— Me parece qué, deberían ayudar en el mantenimiento del campo de quiddicht.

— Me parece fabuloso. — Se levantó de su escritorio y acompañó a la profesora Hooch hacia la puerta.

Después de eso Horace se dirigió a sus estudiantes.

— Escuchen, sé muy bien que tienen talentos sorprendentes y que probablemente se aburran en las primeras semanas, pero siempre hay cosas que aprender o reforzar, sus padres son personas nobles, no hagan que la escuela mande una lechuza a casa por mal comportamiento. Especialmente a usted señorita Cantare. Sé lo estricto que es consigo mismo, no quiero imaginar como lo es con usted.

— No hay problema. — Le contestó la chica y tras un gesto del profesor Slughorn los tres pasaron a retirarse para ir a cumplir con su castigo.

Tras dos horas de martirio bajo él sol retornaron a las mazmorras.

— Aunque tengamos que limpiar el campo, somos los mejores de la clase y ella lo sabe.— Dice Mazzima con algo de coraje para después de dar un apretón de manos a los chicos irse hacia su habitación.

— Mazzima es un caso...— Dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa en la cara.

Severus y Scorpius se dirigieron a su habitación. Al entrar Scorpius se quitó la capa del uniforme y se tiró a la cama con el resto del uniforme puesto.

— Estoy tan cansado.— Dijo Scorpius.

— Limpiar el campo a la vieja escuela siempre cansa. Me recuerda a cuando voy a casa de la abuela. Si nos portamos mal nos toca desnogmar el jardín, pero es algo que normalmente hace James.

— ¿James? ¿El chico que fue a buscarte esta mañana?

— Sí. — Dijo Severus doblando su ropa correctamente y dejandola sobre su baúl.— Es mi hermano.

— Hmm...se parecen, pero a la vez no. Debe ser genial tener hermanos.

— No es tan genial...siempre nos estamos peleando.

— Pero al menos siempre los tendrás a ellos. Mi abuela Narcissa tiene una hermana llamada Andromeda pero no se ven, ni siquiera la conozco y es una lástima. Mi bisabuelo Abraxas era hijo único, mi abuelo es hijo único, papá es hijo único, y a veces los veo tan solos...mi mamá por otro lado tiene a su hermana y aunque a veces también se enojan, mamá suele decir que la tía Dhapne es su mejor amiga y que sabe que siempre estará ahí para ella.

— Ya veo, nunca me lo había planteado, mi papá es hijo único pero el nunca pareció necesitar más. Quizá sólo necesitó a mis abuelos.

— A eso se le llama resignación Severus. — Dijo levantando su pie dejando ver su pie, envuelta en un calcetín gris oxford. Se había quitado los zapatos.

— Supongo...

— Me gustaría que tu y Mazzima fueran mis hermanos.— Dijo suspirando y cerrando los ojos.

— No te quedes dormido. Hay que ducharnos todavía.

— No quiero. — Dijo con tono de voz de niño chiquito.

Severus se levantó y para molestarlo se subió sobre su cama sentándose en horcadas a la altura de la cintura de Scorpius.

— Levantate.

— No. — Dijo infantilmente. — No quiero. — Volteó su cabeza hacia un lado y Severus comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, quiso ahorcarlo, es una manera extraña de hacer cosquillas; la "victima" tiene que pegar su mentón al cuello para que no le alcances la garganta y eso da muchas cosquillas a la "victima". Parece encantarle, no era como cuando le hacía cosquillas a James, quién se enojaba y lo mandaba a volar de un golpe.

Scorpius también empezó a hacerle cosquillas para intentar quitaserlo de encima, se dieron vuelta por toda la cama a punta de carcajadas.

— No es justo Sev. Yo estaba descuidado. — Dijo cuando terminaron de jugar. Los dos miraban hacia el techo, o más bien, al techo del dosel. Nos bañamos esta mañana, vamos a bañarnos sólo de mañana.

— Pero hoy sudamos mucho.— Scorpius se acercó a él y metió su nariz en el cuello dándole cosquillas.

— No hueles mal.— Dijo.— Huéleme. — Descubrió su cuello. Severus le hizo caso y también metió su nariz en el cuello de su amigo para ver como olía. Olía como a jabón, perfume caro, hierba, sudor y tierra. Sucio sí, pero para nada olía mal. Por alguna razón desconocida quiso darle un mordisco, lo hizo, pero suavemente, eso le dio cosquillas a Scorpius.

— No seas sucio. — Se rió Scorpius.

— Me da flojera incluso irme a mi cama.

— Quédate aquí, está grande la cama. — Los dos simplemente se metieron en las cobijas y estaban a punto de quedarse dormidos por el cansancio cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

Albus se levantó al ver que Scorpius no lo iba a hacer y fue a abrir la puerta. Al otro lado del marco de la puerta vio a Mazzima con su baúl, claramente reducido con magia y su almohada en las manos.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Pasa que mi compañera de cuarto es una imbécil. Se ha burlado de mi madre sólo porque es un squib. — Se pasó como un tornado a la habitación de los chicos.

— Bueno, eso no me sorprende. — Dijo Scorpius mirándola desde la cama.

— ¿Estás defendiéndola? — Dijo ella arrojandole la almohada que tenía más cerca.

— No, sólo estoy confirmando que Slytherin aún tiene magos con mentalidades de mierda.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer? — Le preguntó Severus. — No puedes quedarte aquí, es un dormitorio de niños.

— Yo parezco más niño que tu Sev. — Dijo. Dejó su baúl junto a los de sus compañeros haciéndolo crecer de nuevo y entró a la cama con Scorpius. — Ven aquí.— Dijo enojada. Era una chica acostumbrada a mandar.

— No vamos a caber.— Dijo Scorpius levantándose lo suficiente para apuntar a la otra cama con su varita.— Accio cama. — La cama inmediatamente se paró junto a la de él, entonces dijo un nuevo hechizo que ellos no conocían.— Unitare. — Y entre las dos se hizo una, aún más grande. — Ahora si cabemos los tres. — Dijo sonriendo y acostándose.

Dudoso pero cansado Severus se acostó junto a Mazzima que miraba al techo del dosel, ahora unificado.

— ¿Te molesta que tu mamá sea una Squib? — Preguntó Severus tanteando el terreno, en el día que llevaban de conocerse no habían hablado de eso. Slughorn había hablado del padre de Mazzima como lo conociera, Severus había supuesto que se trataba de un mago importante.

— No me molesta que mi madre sea un Squib, me molesta que la gente piense que es algo malo, me molesta que por ello piensen que mi madre es menos importante o que mi magia es de baja calidad. Y además... siempre he sido la mejor en todo, y no voy a empezar a ser menos ahora.

— Pero no es así. — Dijo Scorpius que hasta ese momento les había dado la espalda, volteándose pero sin dejar de tener los ojos cerrados.— Eres una gran bruja Mazzima.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? — Lo dices cómo si estuvieras seguro.

— Tu bisabuelo Gregory Dargomyzhski fue un mago oscuro, era el Gellert Grindelwald de la mismísima Siberia y tu abuela una Rusalka famosa, y eso es sólo por parte de tu madre, el hecho de que la magia se salte una generación no significa nada, mientras que por tu lado paterno, tu bisabuelo, y tu abuelo pertenecieron a la selección de Italiana de Quidditch. Y más importante aún, quedaste en la casa en la cual la gente de grandes ambiciones se vuelve grande. Tu ambición es del tamaño de Hogwarts. No tienes nada de que preocuparte.

— Eso no es muy lindo de decir...— Dijo Severus pensando en que en su familia la ambición no era bien vista y preguntándose como Scorpius sabía todo eso. — ¿Qué es una Rusalka?

— Es como una sirena. — Dijo Mazzima. — Una sirena de ríos y lagos, con piernas, no aletas. Mi padre es un mago al que nunca le interesó ninguna carrera mágica, trabajaba en la tienda de instrumentos de un tío muggle. Se casó con mi madre que es cantante, sangre de Rusalka a fin y al cabo, sin saber que era parte del mundo mágico. Pensó que era ella era una muggle y que se había librado de la responsabilidad de la magia.

— Da igual Mazzima. Hija de Squib o no, Rusalka o lo que sea. Eres bruja, mejor que todas esas "sangre pura". — Dijo Scorpius.

Mazzima sonrió.

— Gracias Scor...— Los tres se acomodamos bien sobre las almohadas y por alguna razón se abrazaron a Mazzima queriéndole dar calor porque el frío de las mazmorras se colaba en los huesos.

Extrañamente parecía tensa a su contacto, pero luego cerró los ojos y busco aún más abrigo, quedando con ellos completamente arriba de ella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Culpables**

Nadie, ninguna chica, sabía que Mazzima se estaba quedando en los dormitorios de los varones, las compañeras solían burlarse de ella de vez en cuando pensando que quizá dormía oculta en algún lugar de las mazmorras para no sufrir algún tipo de acoso, pero los chicos eran otro cantar. En realidad todos los chicos sabían que Mazzima dormía con Sev y Scor, ya iban para dos semanas. Pero Scorpius, aunque era la criatura más dulce que Severus hubiese conocido, parecía despertar algo de temor en los demás chicos, incluso en los mayores. Por lo tanto, dedujo, que si los demás no los habían echado de cabeza todavía era porque nadie se quería meter con Scor y sus brillantes ojos de plata.

Por otro lado ellos estaban muy felices, Mazzima tenía un carácter tan fuerte y convicciones tan profundas que se lanzaba a todo con mucha energía (algo muy Gryffindor, la verdad)jalando a Scor y Sev con ella valiendole una buena racha de castigos a los tres. A veces aunque se quedaban castigados sólo dos, un tercero iba y compartía el castigo para no quedarse solo haciendo los deberes en la habitación y/o biblioteca.

La única queja que tenían ambos chicos es que ella se levantaba más temprano (a las cinco de la mañana)y empezaba a hacer ejercicio. Corría en los jardines, subía y bajaba escaleras, en la habitación hacía estiramientos, lagartijas, abdominales y otros. Cuando ellos se levantaban ella ya se había duchado y cuando se despertaban era, de hecho, porque ella comenzaba a cantar, después de haber puesto un muffiliato para que no se escuchase fuera, adentro sí se escuchaba y eran tristes o desesperantes operas las que inundaban la habitación, o si estaba muy alegre, lo hacían estridentes alaridos que Severus identificó como pertenecientes al genero del Rock.

— ¿Por qué haces todo eso? —Preguntó Severus desde la cama, con la almohada de plumas pegada a la cabeza. Mientras ella hacía sentadillas mostrando su abdomen planisimo y con músculos vistiendo con ropa deportiva muggle muy descubierta para su edad. De hecho, ella se veía mucho más grande vistiendo aquello, pues su cuerpo era largo, delgado pero de caderas anchas y tenía senos... ¡Senos! ¿Cuantas chicas de 11 años tenían senos? Claro que ella, para tener ese look de niño (vete a saber por qué), se vendaba los senos. Cosa que ni Scorpius ni él se atrevían a cuestionarle, aunque para ambos resultaba ser muy triste e incomodo, era como si ella se negara a ser niña. De cualquier modo, con ese top que dejaba al descubierto su estomago, aunque los apretaba, no lo hacía tanto como las vendas.

— Lo siento, estoy acostumbrada al ejercicio, he estado practicando ballet y baile moderno desde los tres años y si no hago algo de ejercicio me siento mal.

— ¿Moralmente? —Preguntó de nuevo.

— No, físicamente me siento mal.

— Ohhh...Bueno, ver como tienes el cuerpo me hace sentir mal, con todos esa firmeza y yo tan...

— Pues yo no me siento mal. —Interrumpió Scorpius levantándose. —Mirá. —Cogió una buena porción de su estomago. —Incluso puede hablar. —La movió ligeramente y Severus se le quedó viendo con una sonrisa que preguntaba ¿Eres o te haces? El estomago de Scor no era grande, en realidad era delgado, sólo algo flácido y eso era porque no le gustaba hacer ejercicio, ni siquiera caminar mucho.

Mazzima también era muy alta, más que los otros dos. De por sí Severus no era alto, había heredado la baja estatura de su padre, a pesar de que su mamá venía de una familia de hombres altos. También era más alta que Scorpius, por media cabeza y él también venía de familia alta, sin embargo a ninguno le molestaba alzar la cabeza para verla bien, a fin de cuentas era una buena vista.

Algunos chicos de tercero le buscaban plática, pero ella era un poco osca con ellos, los mandaba a la mierda sólo con mirarlos, tenía unas preciosas y delgadas cejas que a Severus le recordaban las pocas películas muggles que había visto donde siempre hay una villana o una mujer fatal extremadamente guapa que seducía a todo el mundo, Mazzima era así pero con el cabello a casquete corto y con una mínima paciencia en cuanto a los hombres, parecía detestarlos, sólo a ellos dos los dejaba acercarse, hablarle y tocarle.

La señora Hooch los tenía entre ceja y ceja, a pesar de que ya no causaban problemas en SU clase (en realidad en ninguna, los problemas siempre caían fuera del horario)no parecía quitarlos de su lista negra. Mientras los otros aprendían a mantener el equilibrio y a no salir disparados de la pequeña ruta de vuelo, que era de un lado a otro del campo, a ellos los tenía en tierra, colocando conos naranjas para los ejercicios de sus compañeros.

— Esto es una mierda. —Dijo Severus de pronto y los otros se sorprendieron tanto que voltearon a verlo. —¿Qué?

— Nada, es sólo que nunca te había escuchado decir groserías. —Dijo Scor con una sonrisa. —Lo cual es bueno, pensé que era el único con lengua de mortifago.

— Tengo que convivir con un montón de Weasleys, me sé todo el diccionario, sólo no lo uso mucho, porque soy un Potter.

— ¿Y ser Potter es sinónimo de ser bueno y no decir malas palabras? —Preguntó Mazzima haciendo su cono naranja más a la izquierda.

— Significa no mancillar la imagen de tu padre. Es horrible, apesta, no puedes ser grosero, no puedes manifestar desagrado, no puedes comportarte de manera inadecuada.— Imitó el tono de voz de su madre. —No puedes decir que no. No puedes equivocarte, no puedes molestarte si te sacan fotos, no puedes tener amigos normales porque son unos interesados de mierda, no pue...

— ¿Por qué? —Interrumpió Scorpius con enojo en su voz— ¿Por qué eres tan infeliz siendo tu padre un héroe de guerra? Mi familia tiene dinero para las próximas 10 generaciones pero está repudiada por la sociedad, mi padre y mi abuelo están marcados de por vida con un tatuaje que no se les quitará a menos de que se arranquen el brazo y papá baja la vista cada vez que ve a un familiar de alguna victima de la guerra. —Severus bajó la vista y Scorpius se acercó para levantarle la barbilla con la mano, siendo delicado, no quería ser brusco a pesar de estar enojado.— Mirame Sev. Él cierra los ojos cada vez que escucha que la gente lo llama mortifago, ruega a Circe y Morgana porque yo no lo haya escuchado, porque no me diera cuenta, porque yo fuera feliz, para que yo no lo viera diferente...y así soy Sev, soy muy feliz, porque aunque la gente me llama mortifago y me mira con asco, o miedo o con lo que mierda quieran expresarme con la mirada, él me toma de la mano y me habla de lo bellas que son las flores, me pregunta si son lo suficientemente bonitas para mamá y...es tonto, pero es así, nuestros padres no la tuvieron fácil a nuestra edad y tampoco nosotros, qué mejor que ser hijos de desconocidos como los Hufflepuff, pero no lo somos, somos los hijos de San Potter y el mortifago, sin embargo no creo que debas ser perfecto, roncas, empezando por ahí. —Severus sonrió. —No eres perfecto, nadie lo es, no te fuerces, si para ser más tú debes ser más Weasley, se más Weasley. O más Slytherin, ya oíste a Slughorn, somos así por naturaleza.

— Ohh, me van a hacer llorar chicos. —Mazzima se limpiaba los ojos con dramatismo. —Que bonito, que bonito. — Los niños la miraron con una sonrisota y fueron hacia ella para hacerle cosquillas.

Hooch los castigó por divertirse en clase de vuelo...

Era octubre, faltaban cinco días para Halloween y...

— Ya no sé que hacer con ustedes jovencitos. —Decía una muy enojada Profesora MCGonagal.

— Lo sentimos. —Dijeron los tres agachando la cabeza.

— ¡Inundar las cocinas! Suerte habéis tenido de que el agua no se filtrara a los dormitorios de Hufflepuff.

— Estábamos probando un nuevo hechizo y se salió de control.

— Ustedes siempre están aprendiendo nuevos hechizos, y eso está bien, pero deberían limitarse a los aprendidos en clase. Es la primera vez que digo esto, pero me molesta que se tomen tantas molestias en aprender de más. Un incidente más, uno solito, pequeñito. —Dijo haciendo gestos con sus manos simbolizando un pellizco.— Y le pediré a la señora Pince que no les deje volver a entrar a la biblioteca.

— Ohh vamos, eso es injusto...—Chilló Scorpius.

— ¿Cómo vamos a hacer nuestros deberes? —Preguntó Severus.

— Deberían preocuparse más por no volver a causar otro desastre que por lo que pasará si lo hacen. Hasta parece que se han resignado a meterse en problemas.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

— Pase. —Dijo la directora acomodando papeles en su escritorio con claro fastidio. Un hombre de edad mediana entro y miró sorprendido a los niños.

— ¿Scorpius? —Preguntó reconociendo la cabellera de platino de su hijo.

— ¿Papá? —Se giró el niño. —¿Qué haces aquí?

— Papeleo del consejo padres de familia ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

— Ehh...rió. Bueno, es una historia un tanto graciosa. Promete que no te vas a enojar...

El señor Malfoy miró a los otros dos niños y a su hijo con esa sonrisa dulce pero la mirada llena de culpa.

— Su hijo, en compañía de sus amiguitos y están recibiendo su castigo.— Miró a los niños. —Mañana ayudarán a los elfos a limpiar las mazmorras. —Los niños se giraron hacia la maestra.

— Si, Profesora.

— Ahora pueden irse. Tengo cosas que hablar con el señor Malfoy.— Los niños se pararon y se dirigieron a la salida.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —Le preguntó su padre a Scorpius tomándolo de los hombros y quedando frente a frente.

— Hemos aprendido el hechizo Aqua Tsunami, pero hemos inundado las cocinas. —Dijo el pequeño a su padre con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara.

— Genial. —Dijo el padre de Scorpius con una sonrisa y con un volumen que solo los niños pudieron ver y escuchar.

— No le digas a mamá. —Murmuró y el señor Malfoy se puso recto y haciendo con los labios el gesto de "está bien". El pequeño Scor le sonrió, y los tres niños salieron de ahí.

— Tu padre es genial. —Dijo Severus habiendo cerrado la puerta y colocándose a un lado de la gárgola que los llevaría de nuevo abajo.

— Lo sé, mi padre es maravilloso, lo único malo es que ya no hace magia.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?— Preguntó Severus.

— No sé, ya ni siquiera carga su varita.

— Tal vez es como mi padre, le gusta la vida tranquila y sin magia. —Dijo Mazzima.

La gárgola empezó a bajar con los tres a un lado.

— Supongo que es porque se siente culpable. —Dijo Scorpius.— Papá incluso sale en los libros como un mago oscuro que se libro de Azkaban. Por su culpa murió mucha gente. Mamá y papá no hablan de eso. No por lo menos frente a mi, pero mamá dijo que por eso mismo él había dejado de usar magia. Solo le gusta aparecerse y volar en escoba. Es el único tipo de magia que hace, y es porque no necesita varita para eso, incluso para sus investigaciones de alquimia ocupa a otro mago para que haga los experimentos mientras el recaba los datos.

— ¿Cómo puede? ¿Cómo puede un mago dejar de hacer magia? —Preguntó escandalizado Severus. Es como ser un Squib por voluntad propia.

— Bueno Severus, eso lo dices tú, pero...uno nunca sabe como son las pesadillas de otras personas, como pueden atormentarte. Si el padre de Scor siente la consciencia tranquila si no usa magia, creo que está en todo su derecho, debe ser también su manera de expiar sus pecados.— Lo dijo con tanta convicción que daba la impresión de estar secretamente en la misma situación.

— Yo también pienso que es expiación. —Dijo Scorpius saliendo dejando la gárgola.— Mi padre adora la magia aunque no lo diga, le brillan los ojos incluso con la magia de los elfos. Es muy triste que no se la permita.

Los tres niños fueron directo a las mazmorras, el castigo empezaba mañana pero querían limpiar desde ya aprovechando que no tenían deberes.

31 de octubre, era 31 de octubre y era el 12 cumpleaños de Mazzima...y el baile de Halloween (una tradición con poco más de 10 años). Y no iban a asistir, porque 1) No sabían bailar (Severus) 2) No tenían pareja (Scorpius) 3) No querían y punto (Mazzima).

Y sí, era el 12vo cumpleaños de Mazzima y sus amigos no sabían porqué, pero ella era un año mayor que ellos.

Severus había cumplido 11 el 23 de Junio mientras que Scorpius, apenas los cumpliría el 11 de noviembre. Cuando le preguntaron porqué la habían metido un año después a Hogwarts, ella ni siquiera volteó a verlos, sólo dijo "Porque sí". Ellos claramente no se metían en sus cosas, pero los dos días antes de su anteriores a su cumpleaños ella había estado muy esquiva, incluso con ellos. Buscaba estar sola y eso les preocupaba, porque la notaban triste y a veces sus ojos estaban rojos, como si hubiera llorado.

Ese día, durante el desayuno, una lechuza le trajo un paquete, ella sonrió, era una caja y una carta que le sacó una verdadera sonrisa.

— Es de Antony, uno de mis dos hermanos mayores. —Miró la caja con cariño. Hasta ese momento no sabían que ella tenía hermanos.

— ¿Qué te regaló?

— Son instrumentos musicales, reproductores, consolas y amplificadores modificados para que funcionen con magia en vez de electricidad.

— ¿Todo eso?

— ¿Qué es una consola? ¿Y qué es todo lo demás? Yo sólo sé qué son los instrumentos. —Preguntó Scorpius comiéndose un dulce japonés, un bollo con forma de osito de felpa, hecho de masita sabor café y relleno de queso con más café (Cortesía Draco Malfoy).

— En resumen me envió cosas para entretenerme Scor.

— Ohh ya veo...—Dijo sin ningún interés.

— ¿Y tu otro hermano te envió algo?

— ¿Vladimir? No, él no puede, está en la carcel muggle.

— Ohh...lo siento. —Dijo Scorpius y Severus se quería morir, pero ella no parecía triste por ello.

Más tarde, saliendo de de clase de pociones donde estudiaron la poción crece pelo, un chico Gryffindor de segundo año se acercó a los tres. Cuando llegó frente a ellos, los chicos se le quedaron viendo con cara de ¿Qué se te ha perdido? A lo lejos se veían un montón de Gryffindor, incluidos Rose y James.

— Cantare ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?— Los Gryffindor estaban atentos.

Mazzima frunció el ceño y Scorpius y Severus ya sabían la que se venía.

— No. —Dijo y los otros parecían levantar las manos al cielo implorando piedad para esa pobre alma en desgracia. Era el tercero esa semana. Lo dijo con tanto fastidio, con tanta energía que cualquiera hubiera preferido una puñalada, un serpensortia, un crucio, lo que sea, a ese no.

El chico al principio como que no lo captó muy bien, pero luego también frunció el ceño. Su cara se puso roja de coraje y los Gryffindor se pusieron a reír a su costa.

— No tenías porque ser tan perra.

— No lo he sido. —Se defendió ella.

— Deberías estar agradecida de que alguien te encuentra guapa con ese carácter de mierda y ese pinta de niño que tienes, si eres lesbiana sólo tienes que decirlo y así nadie te molestará. —Se escuchó un uhhhh por parte de los Gryffindor. James se iba a quedar sin costillas si seguía riendose así.

— Cierra el pico...quién diablos seas. —Dijo Scopius sacando su varita pero sin reconocer al chico que estaba insultando a su amiga, apuntándolo firmemente al cuello.

— No te metas maricona oxigenada, espera ¿Tu eres su novia? —Y antes de que pudiera sacar su propia varita ya estaba en el suelo, Severus lo tiró de un puñetazo. El chico se llevó la mano a la nariz y salían chorros de sangre y los Gryffindor dejaron de reír.

— Uyyy eso dolió. —Dijo Scorpius con burla, sin querer. Le salió del alma.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —Todo el mundo reconoció la voz de McGonagall, estaba justo detrás de los Slytherin y estos cerraron los ojos. En silencio y sin dar la vuelta, las expresiones de los tres eran claramente de "Mierda".

Esa noche, después de haber ayudado a Filch con los archivos de la escuela (sin magia, por supuesto) por seis malditas horas, los tres se tiraron en la cama con mucho cansancio.

— Tanto trabajo de Squib me va a pasar la factura. —Se quejó Scorpius.— Por cierto, buena derecha Sev, no sabía que los diestros pudieran golpear así.

— Vete a la mierda. —Dijo quejándose del dolor de espalda que le había dado el cargar tantas cajas.

— Me encanta cuando dices mierda. Definitivamente me atraen los chicos malos.— Hizo un voz muy femenina e infantil, que extrañamente si le quedó porque Scorpius tenía una voz muy aguda y clara.

Ambos se rieron, pero dejaron de hacerlo pues notaron que Mazzima había empezado a llorar.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? P—reguntó Severus inclinándose hacia ella.

— Lo siento...lo siento mucho chicos. Dijo tallándose los ojos. Pero ya no sé qué más hacer para alejarlos ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que esos cerdos ya no me sigan? Se acercan porque soy guapa pero ya no sé qué más hacer para dejar de serlo. Corto mi cabello, reduzco mis senos, me visto de hombre y soy grosera con todos, pero no se alejan, maldita sea.

Severus no entendía nada y Scor tampoco pero decidió que era muy complicado tratar de entenderla.

— Mejor vamos dormir. —Dijo intentando calmar las cosas y los tres se dispusieron a ello.

Se pusieron sus pijamas. Ella una morada de camiseta y pantalón, Albus una roja (El tono Gryffindor) de tela de chándal y Scorpius una de tela suave y gruesa color gris, con camiseta de botones. A Severus no le costó trabajo dormir, pero a los demás sí, pues ella seguía llorando y él, cómo siempre, había comido muchos dulces ese día.

— Scor...

— ¿Qué pasa? —Ella ladeó la cabeza y los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente en la oscuridad. Ella le miraba con curiosidad.

— ¿Puedo besarte? —Él se rió, hace unos momentos ella lloraba porque al parecer cada chico de la escuela quería besarle y entonces iba y se lo pedía a él, cuando Severus, que era el chico que olvidaba respirar cuando ella le miraba estaba justo a su lado.

— No lo sé...nunca lo he hecho, nunca he besado a nadie. —Dijo con sinceridad denotando que a lo que temía era a ponerse en ridículo.

— Nadie sabe besar la primera vez.— Sorpius entonces miró hacia el techo del dosel y a Mazzima se le figuró que él estaba teniendo una plática consigo mismo.

— Sólo si...—pensó en algo que la hiciera desistir de la idea.

— ¿Sólo si qué..?

— Me vas a golpear por esto...sólo si me dejas...tocar tus pechos debajo de la ropa...—Scorpius cerró los ojos esperando un puñetazo, pero no llegó. En cambio sólo escuchó un pequeño silencio.

— Está bien. —Él volteó a verla. Mazzima comenzó a sacarse la parte de arriba de la pijama. Mazzima olía diferente que las otras niñas, tenía un olor más fuerte y penetrante que cualquiera de ellos, pero era un olor que le gustaba a Scorpius y ciertamente le gustaba a Severus. Olía a chica grande.

Bien, se decidió. Él se había metido en ello, él saldría, como todo un Malfoy, sólo esperaba que el beso durara poco.

Ella volvió a recostarse y esta vez fue el turno de Scorpius de levantarse un poco, prefirió quedarse apoyado en el codo izquierdo dejando el otro brazo libre, no iba a comenzar a tocarla en ese momento, prefería tocarla después. Iba a quedarse así, pero entonces ella le jaló del cuello de la pijama y le hizo quedar sobre de ella.

— Puedes tocar y besar lo que tu quieras. —Dijo ella, acariciando la mejilla de Scorpius para después empezar a desabrochar la camisa de Scorpius. Él asintió y dirigió una pequeña mirada a Severus rogando que no se le ocurriera despertar en ese momento, seguro que no se lo perdonaba, no decía nada, pero él sabía que Mazzima le gustaba mucho.

— No sé como hacerlo...

— Acércate...—Con su mano, en el mentón del rubio, le acercó.

Al principio fue un beso pequeño, apenas se habían tocado, los labios de ambos eran pétalos de rosa conociéndose por primera vez, y Scor no tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo. Se olvido de respirar. Abrió un poco la boca para ver si así le entraba aire pero en vez de eso ella comenzó a darle lo que él consideraba un beso de adultos, de esos que se daban sus padres por la mansión cuando creían que nadie los veía.

Besó primero la parte inferior y luego la superior, con su mano ladeó la cabeza de Scorpius para que sus bocas encajaran mejor y entonces notó una de las manos del rubio sobre uno de sus pechos, el que le quedaba cerca a la mano izquierda. Recordó entonces que Scor era zurdo. Ella sonrió dentro del beso. Metió su lengua dentro del rubio.

Se asustó un poco, nunca había metido nada en su boca que no fuera comida o cepillo dental y ella le estaba metiendo la lengua. Cosa que le resultaba extraño, porque jamás, en la vida, vio a sus padres o abuelos hacer aquello. Igual no se sentía tan mal, de pronto había mucho contacto entre ellos, sus lenguas estaban calientes y suaves, sólo se daban cariño...por decirlo de alguna manera.

Se sentía raro...cálido pero incorrecto. Después sintió las manos frías de Mazzima sobre la piel de su pecho, bajando a su cintura. Por Salazar que estaban frías...

— Mazzima...Mazz estás fría. —Le dijo al oído.

— Lo siento...—Besó el cuello de Scorpius y él casi se cae. Se aflojó de golpe y comenzó a temblar, a causa de su cuello él se estaba descontrolando, debajo suyo, algo estaba creciendo por primera vez. Ella metió los dedos en el resorte de su pantalón y eso poco le importó. De pronto el frío se colo en lo poco que llevaba de ropa y sintió sus dedos acariciar sus pequeñas nalgas, también sintió como el resorte luchaba contra algo, contra su propia piel. Él volvió a besar sus labios y después un poco el cuello, no tenía idea de nada y un tirón en su parte baja le hizo medio reaccionar. Mazzima le había tomado, tomado eso duro que había crecido debajo de él y que hasta ese momento había estado peleando con la pijama.

Él ahogó su voz en la almohada. Después la miró con sus ojos brillantes.

— Mazzima no...

— No te preocupes...se sentirá bien...—Entonces ella comenzó a tirar de él, rodeándolo con su mano. Y él comenzó a llorar al tiempo en que se estremecía por las sensaciones creadas por esa mano congelada.

Mazzima se dio cuenta de que el rubio sólo era un niño. Ella había conocido el cuerpo de otro chico antes, un muggle al que ella adoraba, pero el chico era mayor que ella y era un idiota y se sintió idiota por hacerle al rubio lo que Dereck le había hecho a ella un año atrás. Sabía que tras acabar sólo le esperaba placer culposo que venía no del acto en sí, sino del daño que le estaba causando a su amigo. De sentir que dañaba a un varón como le habían dañado a ella.

— Mazzima...Mazzima espera...siento que voy a hacer pipi. —Pero ella siguió moviendo su mano. Sin escuchar, sólo besando el pecho de Scorpius, esperando destrozarlo, esperando que todo ese calor y placer lo destrozaran por ella.

Él clavó la cabeza en la almohada de Mazzima y ahogó un gemido muy grueso, no supo como Severus no se había despertado. Temblando, se dejó caer de nuevo en su lado de la cama. Siguió llorando en silencio y Mazzima sólo miraba con ojos vacíos a la oscuridad, después miró su mano, no la veía claramente, pero ahí estaba el equivalente a un arma, había matado la inocencia de su mejor amigo con su propia mano.

— Nunca se lo hagas a él. —Dijo Scorpius sacándola de sus fantasías homicidas.

— ¿Qué?

— Nunca se lo hagas a él...a menos de que lo quieras como él te quiere a ti. —Dijo abrochándose la pijama.

— ¿Por qué?— Comenzó a llorar ella.

— Porque les quiero a ambos...y si lo haces sólo le romperás y se sentirá como una mierda...sucio, usado y culpable, se sentirá como nosotros...

Entonces Mazzima se dio cuenta de algo, ella tambien era una niña, incluso más niña que Scorpius. Por eso se sentía así. Ella tenía 12 años ahora y él sólo tenía 10. Había apurado toda la mierda que no les correspondía. Toda la mierda que le aprendió a Dereck cuando ella cumplió 11 y se preguntó si algún día Scorpius se podría reparar y si algún día le perdonaría porque ella todavía no había podido.

— Lo siento. —Dijo ella colocándose su pijama correctamente y se acostó.

Durmieron esta vez, y al amanecer miraron a Severus con una ligera punzada de culpa.


	4. Chapter 4

**La naturaleza de una rusalka**

A Severus le gustaba ver como los ojos de Mazzima cambiaban de color, eran ámbar casi todo el rato, como si fuera miel derramada, había momentos en los que parecían una caleidoscopio, y se transformaban en verdes, pero no claros y brillantes como los suyos, era un verde muy oscuro y profundo.

— Es por mi sangre de Rusalka. —Dijo un día en que se habían tirado en el césped y comenzaron a verse, les gustaba verse. Podían pasarse horas y horas viéndose el uno al otro. A veces ella acariciaba su rostro y delineabas sus labios con la yema de sus dedos. Le gustaba ver la expresión en su rostro. Tan abstraída. Siempre parecía haber algo debajo de sus ojos, como si ocultara algo, pero a la vez se mostraba desnuda para intentar convencerte de que no había nada más de lo que veías.

También le gustaba ver los ojos de Scorpius. Los suyos parecían sonreír. Eran cálidos. Parecía plata fundida enmarcada con largas y rizadas pestañas que eran quizá dos tonos más oscuras que su cabello. Y más arriba tenía unas lindas y curveadas cejas. Dedujo que cuando fuera viejo, Scorpius tendría más arrugas que Mazzima y él juntos, porque sonreía. Sonreía todo el tiempo. No había mentido cuando le echó en cara que aún naciendo con el apellido Malfoy, él era mucho más feliz que él, que era un Potter.

Casi siempre estaban compenetrados. Pocas cosas rompían su equilibrio. La rutina de los tres, siempre los tres.

Se despertaban encima de Mazzima, que se los quitaba de encima cuando daban las cinco y se iba a hacer ejercicio, ellos dormían dos horas más. Se duchaban, iban a desayunar, comían los maravillosos postres enviados desde la mansión Malfoy, iban a clases y hacían las tareas entre los tres. Claro que Scorpius era el más inteligente y sacaba las mejores notas, pero ellos se esforzaban para seguirle el paso.

Además estaba el hecho de que Mazzima les enseñaba música. Con los instrumentos que le mandó Antony ella había pasado a hacer del muffililato un hechizo permanente. A Severus le enseñaba a tocar el piano y a Scorpius a cantar, dijo que era un buen barítono. Scorpius no sabía un carajo de eso, pero Mazzima le metió la música debajo de la piel.

Se tomaban de las manos para dormir en el césped, los tres. Estaban tan unidos. Los días pasaban, y Severus cada vez se sentía más lejos de James y Rose. Claro que notaba que los ojos de plata de posaban de vez en cuando en Rose. Scorpius se los había confesado una mañana de sábado, en que Mazzima se metió con él porque se le quedó viendo a los Gryffindor.

Severus no dijo nada, sólo miró a Scorpius como si pensar en una futura amistad Malfoy-Weasley fuera algo improbable.

— No está mal que te guste Scor. —Dijo Mazz cogiendo una manzana de su canasta de picnic.— Pero no creo que ella te acepte. James y Rose son muy distintos a Severus. La casa Gryffindor es la que más prejuicios tiene contra los Slytherin o los Malfoy.

A Severus le hubiera gustado decir algo en la defensa de su familia pero Mazzima decía la verdad. Desde que había iniciado el curso sólo veía a su hermano y a su prima en las visitas semanales a Hagrid, en clase ella le rehuía la vista y su hermano lo saludaba sólo cuando era muy obvio que lo había visto. Esta actitud hacía que se sintiera solo, realmente solo, nunca fue muy unido con James pero por lo menos mantenían una relación obligada pero agradable, donde había bromas, saludos y risas contagiosas, ahora sólo caía en cuenta de que eran hermanos porque llevaban el mismo apellido y la gente le recordaba de vez en cuando que James también estudiaba en Hogwarts.

En los ojos de Scorpius por primera vez vio un poco de tristeza y en su sonrisa algo de resignación. Le tomó de la mano. No le importó que hubiera un grupo de Hufflepuff tan cerca y que los viera. Para él, mostrarle apoyo moral a su mejor amigo era mucho más importante que las burlas de los chicos mayores hacia su comportamiento demasiado afectivo y vaya que necesitaba afecto, esa mañana alguien había robado sus libros y los había arrojado al lago. Scorpius no le reclamó nada, pero Severus sabía que había sido su hermano mayor. No sería la primera vez.

Era noviembre y de alguna manera habían conseguido mantenerse fuera de la vista de la directora por un mes. Practicaban de noche, en el bosque prohibido. Era genial, habían conseguido hacer que el padre de Scorpius les mandara libros (y su abuelo, pero este siendo más anónimo), y entre ellos había un hechizo desilusionador. Los hacía invisibles, tardaron un mes practicando en su habitación hasta que lograron hacerlo y a partir de ese momento pudieron escarparsele incluso al fantasma de Slytherin. El Barón sanguinario.

Por las mañanas tenían mucho sueño pero valía la pena. Habían perfeccionado varios hechizos que se supone aprenderían hasta dentro de unos años y cada vez tenían hambre de más, era una curiosidad devoradora.

Además a veces jugaban Quidditch con pelotas luminosas que les había regalado Gia Zabini, una chica de sexto, capitana del equipo de Slytherin que además era amiga de Scor (Todo el equipo de Quidditch era amigo de Scor y por lo tanto de ellos también). Se las prestaba con la condición de que fuera a animar al equipo los días de partido.

En noviembre había también un acontecimiento especial (como el rubio se había encargado de recordarles por lo menos dos veces al día)era el cumpleaños de Scorpius. Su padre decidió ir a visitarlo y eso le hizo sentir muy feliz. Su padre se paseaba por la escuela como si nada importase, era presidente del consejo de padres de familia así que podía rondar la escuela sin que le dijeran nada, además de que, si bien era más educado y medido que en su adolescencia, pasaba descaradamente enfrente de los profesores e incluso les saludaba sin dar explicaciones a nadie.

Ese día ellos festejaban con pudin de chocolate, pero realmente sólo se quedaron en la mazmorra jugando ajedrez en su habitación. Cuando llegó el padre de Scorpius éste se levantó de su asiento, dejando el juego a medias y corrió hacía su padre abrazándolo mientras gritaba de emoción.

— ¿No ha venido mami?

— No ha podido, se fue con tu tía a Irlanda a visitar a tus abuelos.

— Ohh...se lamentó.

— ¿Son tus amiguitos? —Dijo mirando a los otros chicos. Ellos se levantaron y caminaron hasta los rubios.

— Hola señor Malfoy. Me llamó Albus Severus Potter, puede llamarme Severus o sólo Sev. —Dijo ofreciendo la mano algo tímido, no tenía idea de como tratar al señor Malfoy en persona y éste arrugó un poco la frente.

— Vaya...—Dijo tomando el saludo. —Sabía que habías quedado en Slytherin pero nunca imaginé que se habían vuelto tan amigos. Draco Lucius Malfoy, un gusto. Puedes llamarme Draco.

— Yo soy Mazzima Amaphola Cantare. —Dijo ella tambien ofreciendo la mano. Draco parecía sorprendido.

— ¿Eres una chica?

— Es lo que mi madre dice. —Dijo desviando la mirada.

— No me malentiendas, eres bastante guapa, pero Scor ¿Que hace una chica aquí? Si quieren jugar con ella deberían ir a la sala común.

— No pasa nada papá. —Dijo subiéndose a la cama de un brinco. —Mazzima es como otro chico más. —Scorpius trataba de quitarle importancia a que Mazzima fuera una chica tan guapa, tenía las facciones más bonitas de todo Hogwarts pero de eso no se podía enterar su madre. Los Greengrass eran muy puritanos y ya bastante había sufrido Scorpius cuando a su primo Leon Dion lo inscribieron en Durmstrang por haberle levantado la falda a una niña muggle.

— Por supuesto que no, pero bueno, no me voy a meter en eso, no es mi asunto ¿Qué le pasó a tu cama?

— Ahh...bueno, no tenemos mesa aquí, así que juntamos mi cama y la de Severus para hacer una sola y poder sentarnos los tres alrededor del tablero.— Mintió Scorpius, tanto Severus como Mazzima se sorprendieron de lo fácill que le salían las mentiras a su amigo, pues tanto él como ella se hubieran quedado boqueando como peces al no tener una respuesta frente a sus padres.— Severus nos ha dado una paliza a todos ¿Quieres jugar?

— En realidad vengo por ti. —Dijo Draco. —He pedido autorización para que tu y tus amigos vayan conmigo a donde quieras ir. Es tu cumpleaños ¿Quieres ir a Hongsmeade o a Callejón Diagon?

Scorpius frunció el ceño y pareció pensar.

— ¿Tenemos que ir forzosamente a un lugar mágico?

— ¿A dónde quieres ir? —Preguntó su padre ladeando la cabeza.

— A México, por dulces.

— No lo sé Scor, ya sabes que tu madre...

— Por favor, por favor, papi, te lo pido. No nos volveremos a ver hasta navidad y vamos a ir a irlanda con los abuelos este año, mamá no nos dejará ir. —Draco miró la tierna cara de su hijo, que tenía los ojos tan cristalinos que parecía a punto de llorar.

Suspiró.

Jamás podría con ese niño, si hasta el mismo Lucius Malfoy se había ablandado.

— Está bien, iremos. —Scorpius se arrojó a los brazos de su padre de felicidad e inmediatamente corrió hacia su armario buscando ropa muggle para salir.

— ¿Y ustedes? Van a venir ¿Verdad?

Severus asintió, la actitud de su amigo le dejaba anonadado. Fue rápidamente fue hacia su armario. Draco al notar que la chica no parecía inmutarse al ver a sus compañeros en ropa interior le preguntó a ella si se iba a cambiar en su habitación.

— No, yo iré así. —Dijo resuelta, afortunadamente Mazzima tenía costumbres muy pulcras y estrictas con su persona, nunca estaba mal vestida, ni en "su" habitación. Además ella siempre llevaba ropa muggle, porque su familia vivía en el mundo muggle.

— Está bien.— Draco le sonrió de forma tan sincera y tierna que el corazón de Mazzima sintió su corazón later muy rápido. Los esperaré fuera. Dijo saliendo de la habitación. —Lo dejó estar, a final de cuentas eran niños todavía.

Mazzima miró a sus amigos. Scorpius se puso una camisa a cuadros roja y unos jeans deslavados y rotos, muy Grunge, Mazzima sonrió ante éste pensamiento. Severus unos jeans azul oscuro y una camiseta de Pink Floyd.

— ¿Te gusta Pink Floyd? —Preguntó Mazzima estirando su camiseta para poderla ver bien. La típica que tenía una pared de ladrillos y decía "The Wall"

— No tengo idea de quienes sean...mi prima Vanessa, hija de tío Dudley me la regaló.

— ¿Quienes son? —Curioso, Scorpius se acercó a sus amigos para ver la camiseta en cuestión.

— Por Salazar...¿Debajo de qué roca viven?¿Cómo pueden llamarse a sí mismos Britanicos?¿Cómo pueden hablar inglés sin saber quienes son Pink Floyd?

— No todos crecemos en contacto con el mundo muggle. —Se fue a peinar Scorpius a un pequeño tocador de mármol blanco. —Además mi sangre es mayormente francesa, Malfoy y Black son familias venidas de Francia.

— Vas a pasar tu cumpleaños en él.

— Los dulces lo valen. El mundo muggle no me desagrada, me gusta, la ropa me gusta mucho, por ejemplo, pero mi familia es muy cerrada a eso, a papá no le importa, claro, pero mis abuelos son un tanto...Digamos que papá sólo me está cumpliendo un capricho, me gusta viajar con papá, ya se los dije, es la única manera de mantenerlo en contacto con la magia.

Mazzima se acercó al tocador y sacó de ahí un pequeño frasquito con brillo labial color cereza. Se lo puso y Scorpius entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿No te gusta?

— No.

— ¿Por qué? —Y él se le quedó viendo como ¿En serio me preguntas eso?

— Porque nadie debe saber lo guapa que eres, me madarán a Durmstrang por tu culpa.— Mazzima se rió y corrió a abrazar a Severus.

— ¿Tu también piensas que soy guapa Severus?

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso Mazzi? —Se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.

— Vale, ya estamos, vamonos. —Salieron los tres de la habitación y Draco que los esperaba fuera los miró y recibió con una sonrisa en la cara. Scorpius se colgó de su mano y cogió a Mazzima con una mano, Draco ofreció su mano libre a Severius quién la tomó de manera tímida.

Se aparecieron en la estación de traslatores internacionales, compraron tickets para Estados Unidos, y de ahí tomaron una chimenea flu para México que los llevó a salir por la chimenea de decoración de un local de piedras de la suerte que mantenía esa habitación cerrada, salieron de la habitación, aludaron a la dependienta, cambiaron galeones por billetes nacionales y salieron del local.

— ¿Por qué para México tomamos una chimenea y no un traslator? —Preguntó Mazzima extrañada.

— Tratado de libre trafico Flu de Norteamerica. —Explicó Draco a los niños.— En el mundo muggle el trafico está muy controlado, por cuestiones de ilegalidad, pero en nuestro mundo las cosas son más faciles, Cánada, México, y EU (incluyendo Alaska y Costa Rica) tienen una red flu libre, aunque vigilada. Lo mismo pasa en el sur, con los paises andinos y los de la patagonia.

— Ohhh...se admiraron los dos niños que habían permancido mirandolo con admiración, mientras Scorpius miraba a todos lados en busca de cosas que comer.

— ¿Dónde empezamos papá?

Severus y Mazzima veían calaveras con vestidos de colores hechos de papel en varios locales o en plena calle.

— ¿Te parece ir a "Sueño Eterno"?

— Sí, me encanta. S—everus y Mazzima vieron que Scorpius no separaba la mano de su padre, cómo si fuera un niño pequeño y no le apenaba para nada.

— ¿Qué es Sueño Eterno? —Preguntó Severus.

— Es una tienda de dulces tradicionales dedicados al día de muertos todo el año.

— ¿Día de muertos?

— En este país se celebra mucho a sus muertos, les hacen fiesta y comen con ellos, tambien hacen dulces y panes especiales para esas fechas, pero sólo se celebra durante dos días, sin embargo hay una tienda que hace este tipo de dulces y panes todo el año. Por eso se llama "Sueño Eterno"

— ¿Cuantas veces exactamente se le han escapado a tu madre Scorpius? —Preguntó divertida Mazzima mientras caminaban entre la gente agarrados de las manos.

— No las puedo contar ni con los dedos de mis pies y manos juntos Mazz. —Ella se rió.

— Son padre e hijo fugitivos de la justicia.

— ¿Qué es ser fugitivo? —Era gracioso que Scorpius fuera tan inteligente pero a la vez desconociera palabras de uso común.

— Que huyes de algo. —Terció Severus.

— Ahh sí, eso lo hacemos mucho, supongo que justicia aquí significa mamá. Pero es que mamá es taaaaannnn cuadrada y anticuada. No es que sea mala, ella no tiene problemas con los muggles o con los sangre sucia, pero no le gusta nada que papá y yo investiguemos y disfrutemos de los estilos de vida muggles.

Llegaron a la dulcería y se quedaron como la primera vez que vieron el castillo de Hogwarts. Era bellisimo, pintado color de rosa, con molduras de cantera y con la vista de ser muy antiguo. En la entrada tenían un esqueleto con vestido y sombrero mecanico saludando a la gente. Entraron y Severus sintió que su corazón se detenía, el azucar estaba en el aire. Los dulces estaban sobre las mesas, rodeados de flores color naranjas y moradas. Scorpius corrió a una mesa que tenía charolas de metal, tomó cuatro y cuatro pinzas de metal, entregándole una a cada uno, incluso a su padre. El señor Malfoy les sonrió.

— Escojan lo que quieran, grupo Malfoy paga. —Los ojos del señor Malfoy también sonreían.

Los tres niños se encaminaron a unas mesas que contenían vasijas de barro llenas hasta el tope con polvos en diferentes tonos rosas, naranjas y rojos, sólo había uno que era blanco. A un lado había rollos de bolsas de plástico y Scorpius comenzó a vaciar cucharones de polvos en las bolsas, anudando cuidadosamente cada una.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Severus tímidamente.

— No te va a gustar...—Dijo distraídamente colocando un poco de polvo blanco en la bolsa para después hacerle un nudo. —Son polvos de chile con distintos grados de limón y azúcar...éste. —Sostuvo el polvo blanco a la vista de su amigo. —Es polvo de azúcar con limón y es muy ácido, papá y yo siempre hacemos muecas cuando lo comemos, pero es genial, los rojos son muy picantes, si quieres llevar alguno para ti, te recomiendo los que son rosados. Tienen mucha azúcar y casi no pican. Aquí les gusta sufrir mientras comen...

Los tres niños vieron como una pequeña de cinco años aproximadamente que cogía un poco de polvo naranja y luego se iba.

— Les sugiero que si quieren seguir teniendo estomago nunca, pero nunca de los nunca, coman de ese polvo naranja, eso ni siquiera es dulce, es puro picante. Papá le dice chile de las inditas. Los muggles de éste país se lo ponen a las frutas...

— ¿Por qué le pondrían picante a las frutas? —Mazzima arrugó la nariz.

— Por la misma razón que a los dulces, son deliciosos, terribles pero deliciosos.

Siguieron el recorrido.

Al final las charolas estaban llenas de dulces con formas de frutas y que parecían elaborados con masitas de colores. Cada uno llevaba una calavera de dulce que no se podía comer, era de dulce sí, pero tenía un montón de decoraciones brillantes que no eran comestibles, las llevaban de recuerdo. Habían cogido también, y en eso se incluía el señor Malfoy, unos panes que tenían, hecho también de pan, lo que parecían huesos, y estaban todos cubiertos de azúcar, también unos que parecían pequeñas cabezas de calamar cubiertas con azucar glass, se supone que tenían que parecer fantasmas, llevaban una pequeña mancha de azúcar morada en lo que vendría a ser el cuello, a los cuatro se les figuró que era el alma del pan. Ya en la caja señor Malfoy pidió cuatro chocolates calientes para llevar. Mientras tanto ellos observaban más detenidamente lo que habían escogido.

— Pan de muerto. —Dijo Scorpius.

— ¿Por qué de muerto? ¿Están hechos de personas?

— Muerdelo. —Le ordenó Scorpius a Severus poniéndole la pieza de pan en la boca. —¿Sientes el sabor?— El chico Potter asintió. —¿A que te sabe?

— No lo sé, está especiado, también sabe a...¿Hierbas frescas? ¿Qué es?

— ¿Ves esas flores? —El moreno asintió mirando las flores naranjas. —No en todos los lugares, en esta ciudad sólo está esta dulcería utilizan el agua de las flores para hacer este pan. Esas flores son las que les ofrendan a los muertos.

— ¿No es eso sucio? Es decir, las flores se dan en la tierra.

— Si la tierra te va a comer que tu no te comas la tierra...

— La tierra no se va a enfermar por comerme, yo sí.

— La tierra está muy enferma Sev...acarició su carita de niño preocupado.

— ¿En serio está hecho con eso Scor? —Preguntó con temor ante los repentinamente fríos ojos plateados.

— Claro que no...los hacen con hojas de naranjo.— Sonrió. Los cuatro partieron con rumbo a la chimenea por donde habían llegado deteniéndose de vez en cuando en alguna tienda.

Vieron una que a Severus le hizo erizar el cabello. En la entrada había un esqueleto, pero muy diferente al alegre y colorido de la tienda de dulces. Estaba vestido con una capa negra y llevaba una oz en la mano.

— ¿Podemos entrar señor Malfoy?— Preguntó Mazzima.

Draco analizó el lugar, si bien era escalofriante, durante su niñes había ido infinidad de veces a lugares que comercializaban objetos para la practica de las artes oscuras y ese, aunque se parecía, sólo era una tienda muggle. Miró a los niños y a la tienda.

— Vale.—Dijo. —Tienen cinco minutos, voy a comprar algo por allá. —Dijo señalando a un hombre que se veía humilde. Vendía fruta.

— A veces pienso que mi mamá hace bien en sentir celos de las manzanas verdes. —Draco rió.

— Déjame en paz con mis romances herbívoros.

Se separaron. Traían un poco de dinero, y se dedicaron a mirar. Había cosas curiosas, muchas velas, figuras, piedras y hierbas que se vendían a granel.

— ¿Gustan algo?— Preguntó una mujer negra, ya de edad avanzada, ellos no habían entendido porque la mujer hablaba en español y ellos obviamente de ese idioma no tenían idea. En la tienda de dulces no habían tenido problemas con ello porque sólo habían escogido y pagado. La mujer esperaba una respuesta, miró a los niños con interés.

— ¿Entendiste qué dijo? —Preguntó Severus al oído de Scorpius quién negó. Mazzima suspiró.

— Sólo veíamos. Dijo Mazzima. Es una tienda interesante ¿Qué es lo que venden exactamente? Los chicos la miraron como si fuera la criatura más extraña del mundo. Estaba hablando en otra lengua.

— Con magia.

— Ciertamente hay objetos mágicos en este lugar pero no están al frente del negocio, sólo cuchería para entretener muggles, pero con sólo entrar pude sentir un extraño poder, por llamarlo de esa manea...

— ¿Muggles? —La mujer sonrió.— Así que son de Europa...

— Sí, de Reino Unido ¿De dónde es usted? Por como se escucha puedo detectar que viene de Africa.

— De sudafrica...por tus ojos deduzco que eres semihumana...—La mujer se acercó y cogió el mentón de Mazzima y lo levantó para ver bien sus ojos. —Rusalka. —Dijo al fin. —He visto pocos como tu. No es que sea difícil su reproducción, pero son extremadamente celosas y suelen matar a sus amantes antes en engendrar. Bien, si ustedes son magos de verdad entonces quieren ver magia de verdad. Aunque sólo es magia negra.

— Nos encantaría. —La mujer asintió y los llevó hacia una puerta en la trastienda. Los chicos, sin entender nada, siguieron a su amiga.

El lugar casi no tenía luz, sólo había luz roja proveniente de calderos hirvientes, había un fuerte olor a humo y a hierbas. Reconocieron algunos olores incluso.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó Scorpius que miraba cabezas reducidas y jaulas llenas de animales.

— Es magia negra.

— ¿Negra?— Severus se alarmó.— ¿Estás loca? Nos meteremos en problemas.

— No seas tonto Sev, la magia negra no quiere decir que sea mala, significa que viene del continente negro. Es magia africana. La más antigua del mundo. Pero lo cierto es que también es la más peligrosa, por su "grado de pureza". No es que sea difícil de controlar, es sólo que es demasiado poderosa.

La mujer comenzó a explicarle un montón de cosas a Mazzima quién veía todo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Salieron de ahí con varios libros, hilos y hierbas metidos hasta el fondo de sus bolsas de pan y dulces encontrándose con el señor Malfoy en la entrada. Llevaba con él unas buenas 10 libras de manzana.

Mazzima se mantuvo pensativa durante todo el viaje de regreso. Se despidió efusivamente del señor Malfoy y los tres regresaron a sus habitaciones.

— Mazzima...—Dijo Severus mientras se ponía la pijama. —¿Qué son todos esos libros que te dio la mujer?

— Ya te lo dije, libros de magia africana.— Los chicos revisaron los libros. Ella sostenía uno. Tenía una estrella de tres picos en la cubierta de cuero. Era viejo y estaba desgastado. Ellos tomaron los demás y comenzaron a ojearlos. No les entendían pero estaban ilustrados y les asustó un poco, había imágenes de espíritus y criaturas que no conocían de nada, incluso rituales un poco sangrientos para sus pequeños e inocentes estómagos.

— ¿Cómo es que los entiendes? —Preguntó Scorpius dándose cuenta de que ella si les entendía.

— Las rusalki...están vinculadas con la vida y la muerte...esa conexión entre ambos mundos viene con una sabiduría que uno no pide, viene en distintas dimensiones y empleadas para diferentes áreas. Las rusalki puras desarrollan su sabiduría individualemente, apuntada a lo que quieren o a todo, pueden tener los secretos del universo en la palma de la mano, el origen si así lo desean. Los descendientes de las rusalki estamos limitados. Como rusalka tengo un conocimiento elevado en aquello que mi abuela, que era pura, consideraba digno de saberse. Las lenguas, las sabía todas, y mis nietos y los nietos de mis nietos las sabrán...porque el conocimiento de las lenguas viene en mi sangre.

Los chicos se sentaron en la cama con los libros entre los dedos.

— ¿Y a que se debe su conexión con el mundo de la muerte? —Preguntó Sev sacando algunos dulces.

— Porque son criaturas oscuras...—Dijo Scorpius. —Una rusalka pura nace, cuando una mujer muere de manera trágica en un río o un lago. Se convierte en un espíritu de la naturaleza. Son hermosas como criaturas celestiales, cantan como sirenas pero tienen piernas porque fueron humanas y bailan por las noches...murieron sufriendo y sólo pueden abandonar el lugar de su muerte si...

— Si están enamoradas...—Le interrumpió Mazzima.

— Vaya... —Dijo Severus mirando su mano. —Comí tantos dulces que ya no podré cenar. Los tres se acostaron en la posición que ya era típica y requerida. A Mazzima le daba frío no tenerlos encima.

— Mazzima...—susurró Scorpius cuando notó que su amigo había comenzado a roncar.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Dijo ella mientras acariciaba el cabello del moreno.

— ¿Es por eso que no te quieres enamorar de Sev? Ella frunció el ceño, no veían nada con la oscuridad propia de las mazmorras pero Scorpius sabía que lo había hecho.

— ¿Porqué lo dices?

— Si se enamoran vuelven a la vida terrenal pero...a cambio el hombre del que se enamoran debe prometer fidelidad eterna, porque cuando una rusalka se enamora es para siempre y si le engañan, su corazón se torna oscuro nuevamente y una risa o un abrazo puede matar al hombre inmediatamente. Pero eso no sucederá Mazz, tu no eres una rusalka completa. No amenos de que mueras ahogada.

— Eso no diesmará mi deseo de matarlo. No quiero ir a Azkaban.

— ¿Serías capaz de matarle?

— La compasión no es algo muy propio de mi familia...por algo Vladimir está en la cárcel.

— ¿Él mató a alguien?

— No, Antony le golpeó en la cabeza con una guitarra antes de que lo hiciera.

— ¿Le traicionó alguien a quién amaba? —Preguntó suavemente.

— Le amaba pero no eran precisamente amantes...eran mejores amigos.

— ¿Qué le hizo?

— Traicionó su confianza y su amistad. Pero no quiero hablar de eso. Mejor ven aquí, me da frío. —Dijo jalando a Scorpius más hacia ella. —Por cierto, hay algo que quiero pedirte. Metió la mano en sus pantalones.

— No voy a dejar que me quites la ropa. Hoy hace frió.

— No es nada de eso. —Comenzó a toquetearlo.— Es sobre navidad y sobre la biblioteca de tu abuelo.

Scorpius se levantó un poco y la miró en la oscuridad...

— ¿Qué quieres con los libros de mi abuelo?

— Aprender...—Dijo para después morder sus labios.


	5. Chapter 5

**Una navidad ni tan feliz, ni tan triste.**

Severus, Mazzima y Scorpius nunca pensaron que se podían sentir así.

Mazzima pensó que nada la podía descorazonar más que el arresto de Vladimir hasta que al abrazar a Antony tuvo que darles la espalda a sus amigos. Severus se marchó con la tropa pelirroja mirando hacia atrás intimidado por la mirada recelosa que su padre le había dirigido desde que bajó del tren en compañía de un Malfoy y Scorpius se revolvía en los brazos de su madre intentando pensar que sólo serían un par de semanas.

Vivir con dos personas a las que considerabas el mejor regalo del universo y que de pronto tuvieras que marcharte para convivir con tu familia, que no eran nada más que extraños unidos a él por la sangre amargaba la existencia de Severus.

Sólo tocar el piano que Mazzima le redujo al tamaño de un galeón lo hacía sentir mejor pero cuando le obligaban a salir de su habitación se dedicaba a ayudar a la abuela Molly con la cocina, porque era ahí donde no se encontraría a los demás, que se la pasaban jugando Quidditch en el jardín o ajedrez en el salón de la madriguera pero incluso a ella le gustaba fastidiar con lo de "has cambiado".

— Sí, bueno, no podría ser el mismo toda la vida ni aunque me lo propusiera.— Una vez le respondió exactamente eso y ella lo mandó a desnogmar el jardín donde las miradas inquisidoras de sus hermanos y primos lo hacían sentir irritado.

— Hey chico Slytherin ¿Te gustaría jugar? —Le preguntó James que montaba la escoba.

— No...mejor practica en serio porque si no Kimiko Nott te aplastará en su camino por la copa.

— Esa japonesa...no te preocupes por mi hermano, ella es sólo guapa pero no es ninguna rival. —James se echaba flores, bueno, si no era él ¿Quién? Ella era una buscadora realmente rapida y talentosa. Llevaba siéndolo 6 años, seis años en que la copa de Quidditch no había salido de la oficina de Slughorn, este era el ultimo año de Kimiko Nott, de Florence (el mayor de los hermanos Goyle) y de Deimos (el mayor de los hermanos Zabini).

Severus le ignoró y siguió desnogmando el jardín pensando si a Gia le había gustado el prendedor de cabello que le mandó, si Phobos y Deimos le mandarían algo desde Australia aunque él les hubiera mandado sus regalos de Navidad a su residencia en Italia donde se iba a quedar Gia todas las vacaciones con sus padres. Por los chicos Goyle no se preocupaba, ellos habían mandado ya sus regalos junto con una nota de agradecimiento por los dulces muggle que les compró en Londres, él todavía no había abierto sus regalos porque Camile Goyle le dijo específicamente que eran para abrir en año nuevo. A Kimiko le mandó un libro de poemas y ella le envió una enorme dotación de gomitas de dulce japones que sabían a naranja. Su sabor favorito.

Ni a sus padres ni a sus tíos les parecía bien cuando llegaban las lechuzas provenientes de personas con esos apellidos. Se preguntaban a sus espaldas si no andaba en malos pasos y James sólo decía:

— Si supieran toda la la ponzoña nauseabunda de la que se rodea.

Por la tarde llegaron los regalos de los Zabini, como era de esperar habían gastado mucho dinero en ellos. Por lo menos la chaqueta que le mandó Gia costaba unos 60 galeones. Deimos le mandó un bate para Quidditch muy bonito en color verde Slytherin, de muy buena marca por cierto y Phobos le envió una recopilación de cuentos infantiles sobre animales y brujas que encontró en Sidney, estaba ilustrado y la edición estaba tan cuidada que seguro le costó desprenderse de él (aunque sabía que Phobos probablemente se había comprado una igual para él mismo)

En la cena de navidad, justo en el brindis llegó una lechuza más, era de Mazzima. Una pequeña caja con una nota.

"He estado viendo un montón de peliculas de cuado papá era niño. A él le gustaba una pelicula que se llama La Sirenita y en ella una sirena renuncia a su voz para tener piernas y estar con su amado. Me llamó la atención el artefacto dónde la bruja que realiza el intercambio guarda su voz, en una concha. Yo quería hacer algo parecido pero no podemos hacer magia fuera del colegio (y de todos modos no sabría como hacerlo) así que te mando esto. Son algunas canciones de Pink Floyd, de los beatles, Scorpions, tambien unas en frances de Edith Piaf, In-grid y el grupo Zaz, las canto para ti porque no puedo estar contigo. Para que pienses en mi y me extrañes aunque sea una parte de lo que te extraño a ti. Con amor Mazz."

Severus sonrió y miró la cajita viendo un reproductor mágico como el que tenía Mazzima todo el tiempo pegado a las orejas. Después de cenar se fue a la habitación que compartía con Hugo (La familia Weasly cada vez tenía más integrantes y el mismo espacio) y se metió los audífonos.

La vie en Rose. Wow, la escuchaban cantar todo el tiempo pero nunca esa canción. Era tan hermosa, ojala Mazzima no perdiera tanto tiempo con el rock y se pusiera a cantar sólo aquella música tan hermosa que salía del reproductor.

La música que escuchaba Mazzima era estridente y siempre parecía estar llena de furia, no sólo las letras eran fuertes y grotescas, los ritmos, el sonido en general lo era. Ella decía que era un gusto adquirido en su familia, su madre cantaba en una banda de metal (lo que fuera que significara eso), que su padre era su representante, que el negocio en realidad lo atendía Tony y Vladimir antes que él, y que los amigos de estos escuchaban muchos tipos de música grotesca (en realidad enumeró distintos géneros que la verdad Scorpius y él consideraban la misma mierda, cada una era más agresiva que la anterior).

Hugo entró en la habitación y saludó a Severus con una tímida sonrisa, se puso a buscar el regalo de navidad para los abuelos y después salió.

Hugo y Lily entrarían el proximo año a Hogwarts, pero Severus adivinó fácilmente de que lado se pondrían en cuanto entraran, al igual que James y Rose le harían las cruces de la misma manera.

Media hora después su padre entró con una caja roja y Severus alzó una ceja como diciendo: ¿En serio? Voy en Slytherin y me mandas una caja forrada de rojo, pero luego recordó que estaba en una casa llena de Gryffindors y que su padre era la máxima expresión de Gryffindor sobre la tierra, no se les da muy bien pensar, por lo menos la tía Hermione había envuelto su regalo en papel plata.

— Hola hijo, no bajabas...¿Qué es eso? —Dijo preguntado por los auriculares.

— Nada, es un regalo de Mazzima, para escuchar música.

— ¿Esa chica fue la que te prestó el piano? —Severus asintió.

— Vaya...es raro, Rose nos habló de ella, al parecer es muy buena en defensa contra las artes oscuras...

— ¿Raro? —Preguntó, dejando que su padre se sentara en su cama.

— No lo quise decir así, es que bueno...tu no nos hablas mucho de tus cosas. Es decir James manda una lechuza a casa cada tercer día y tú...bueno, si llega una cada dos semanas se puede considerar una suerte.

— No hay mucho que contar...tu estudiaste en Hogwarts, sabes cómo es...James ya te lo dice todo lo que concierne a mi comportamiento de todas formas. No sé que más quieres que te diga.

— Me gustaría estar unido a ti...como antes, no lo sé, has cambiado...No lo digo en el mal sentido, eres muy maduro, más de lo que era yo a tu edad, muy independiente, es decir, yo lo era, pero no tenía opción, y no es malo aunque la verdad es que tu madre está muy preocupada por tu comportamiento en la escuela. Llegan muchas lechuzas a casa, ahora no tanto como antes pero antes eran sólo de accidentes por el control de la magia y ahora con aquella lechuza de finales de octubre creo que me siento contagiado por su paranoia.

— ¿Piensas que Slytherin se está volviendo una mala influencia para mi? —Severus rió.

— Papá...no sé que decir...¿Tú siendo prejuicioso en publico? Pero si cuando partí me dijiste que no tenías problema con ello, aunque me impresiona que por fin hayas tenido el valor de decirmelo la verdad no estoy nada sorprendido, has pasado las vacaciones enteras enfurruñado porque mis amistades no son los Wood o los Jordan y frunces el ceño porque sólo recibo cartas de Flint, Malfoy o Parkinson, por si no te has dado cuenta ellos son mis compañeros de casa y no sé lo que te hayan dicho cuando tu estudiabas, pero según lo que ha dicho el profesor Longbotton a principio de año, nuestras casas son nuestras familias y la verdad es que he recibido mucho más calor fraternal de parte de cualquier Slytherin que de mi propio hermano.

— Al...yo sé que es difícil para tu hermano aceptarlo pero...

— ¿Difícil para él? ¿Papá no te has dado cuenta de que Rose no me ha dirigido la mirada durante estas semanas? Ella era mi mejor amiga antes de entrar a Hogwarts y James no ha parado de decirme "Chico Slytherin" frente a todos, como si fuera la peste, como si fuera algo malo. Y déjame decirte que Gryffindor está tanto o más lleno de basura moral como Slytherin...Soltó de manera agresiva.

— Lo siento...no sabía que las cosas estaban tan mal entre tu y tu hermano.

— James se mete mucho con Scorpius...incluso le ha robado los libros y los ha tirado al lago.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿De eso no te enteras verdad? —Severus se cruzó de brazos.— Claro, nadie se entera, y nadie manda una lechuza al respecto. James se ha ensañado con Scorpius, le hace bromas porque sí, le molesta porque le da la gana y se lo dice de hecho así, que le molesta por existir, Mazzima y yo hemos tenido que pegarnos a él para nunca dejarle solo, porque James aprovecha cualquier momento para dejarle colgando de un tobillo o para hacerle vomitar babosas.

— ¿Y porqué no ha dicho nada? Si se mete con él por qué no se queja con algún profesor.

— Porque no es el único, ya sean Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw cualquera se siente con el derecho de meterse con él y de decirle mortifago para luego escupirle en la cara, James se siente resguardado entre sus amigotes y Scorpius siempre me detiene para que no le rompa la cara que bien se lo merece pero Scor dice que debo ser elegante y no rebajarme a su nivel...como me gustaría que lo conocieras. Es tan amable y caballeroso, cambiarías mucho de opinión, podrías ver hasta que grado su amistad ha sido buena para mi.

— Bueno...podrías, puedes. —Corrigió. —Puedes invitarlo a venir durante el verano, si lo hablamos con tus abuelos...tal vez tío Charly les deje alguna tienda de campaña y puedan acampar en el jardín, como cuando eras pequeño y la familia podría conocerlo.

— James me odiaría...¿Es un hecho entonces?

— Sí...bueno, tendríamos que pedirle permiso a los abuelos pero no creo que Molly diga que no.

— ¿Es una promesa inquebrantable entonces?— Harry se le quedó viendo entre impactado y asustado.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

— ¿Que si es una promesa inquebrantable?

— ¿Dónde has aprendido eso? Eso es muy malo y...

— ¿De que hablas? Sólo es una forma de hablar de Slytherin. Chiste local, no te voy a obligar a hacerme una promesa inquebrantable de verdad sólo por eso. —Dijo como si fuera de lo más obvio.—Deja de mirarme así. Tampoco es como si te hubiese hablado en parsel o algo.

— Los chicos en Slytherin no deberían jugar con ese tipo de cosas, aunque sea sólo una forma de hablar.

— Papá, tu de veras eres muy anticuado...—En ese momento una lechuza picoteó la ventana de Severus.

— ¿Una lechuza a esta hora? —Preguntó Harry.

— Debe ser de Scorpius...estaba en Perú ayer pero creo que regresaba a casa esta mañana, la lechuza se ha tardado mucho. —Dijo abriendo la ventana.— Sí, si es ella. —Dejó a la lechuza entrar y le acarició mientras le quitaba el paquete de las patas.— Esta noche te quedarás aquí Sweet, si quieres ve a cazar un poco y luego regresas ¿Vale?— La lechuza le miró y después salió por la ventana.

Era un gran paquete pero a la vez era ligero y Severus revisó la tarjeta que iba con él.

— Hola Sev. —Comenzó a leer en voz alta. —Por fin hemos regresado de Peru, papá ha cerrado exitosamente el negocio con la compañía de polvos de oscuridad para la nueva linea de juguetes de abu Cissy, llevaré algunos a la escuela. ¿Adivina qué? Papá me ha comprado mi propia mano de gorila. Pasaremos las navidades en la mansión de los Nott. La mamá de Kimiko se ve guapisima en kimono, cada vez entiendo más porqué el tío Theo se casó con ella aunque no se entiendan. No sólo cocina bien, también es guapisima. Pero no te preocupes, no se la robaré al tío Theo, por respeto a Kimiko. —Severus se rió. —Este imbécil. —Dijo sorprendiendo a su padre por el uso de una mala palabra. —En cuanto a tu regalo, fue muy mono de tu parte tejerme una bufanda, la serpiente te quedó genial, tiene actitud y se ve brava. Yo también hice algo hecho a mano, espero que te guste, lo he cosido a mano e incluso el abu Lulu me ha ayudado para terminarlos a tiempo, verás la diferencia, el abu Lulu cose mejor que yo, creo que se debe a que soy zurdo. He hecho unos identicos para Mazz y para mi. Todos con las iniciales del dueño en la pierna izquierda, asi no nos pelearemos.

Harry abrió la boca. ¿Abu Lulu? ¿Se refería a Lucius Abraxas Malfoy? ¿Lucius cosiendo algo para un Potter-Weasley?

Severus quitó la envoltura de la caja y después la abrió queriendo llorar de emoción. Los sacó de uno por uno de la caja para que su padre los viera, eran tres. Eran ellos tres, de peluche, cada uno no más alto de 15 cm, de hecho eran hasta proporcionales, el suyo era el más pequeño y el de Mazzima era el más grande. Miró detalladamente cada muñeco, por Salazar que más precisión no podían tener. Los ojos eran piedras preciosas pegadas a los muñecos y eran del mismo color que los originales, los de Scor eran pepitas de plata, los de Severus eran un par de esmeraldas y los de Mazzima eran diamantes rubios.

— Merlín, son hermosos...

Harry miró los muñecos con detenimiento y después vio a los ojos a su hijo que sostenía los muñequitos de tela entre sus manos, estaban centelleantes de emoción. Cierto, algunas partes se veían más burdas que otras, pero estaban bastante bien cosidos para un niño de 11 años. Y el detalle de los ojos, wow. El niño Malfoy se merecía un aplauso.

— Son muy lindos.— Dijo al fin su padre.

— Pero mira este detalle. —Dijo mostrandole la ropa.— Es el suéter que me regaló la abuela Molly el año pasado. Y a Mazzima le hizo sus zapatos favoritos y la camiseta de Pink Floyd que le regalé. Seguro se ha pasado semanas cosiendo esto. Ahora que me acuerdo hizo los bocetos en clase de historia.

— Tu amigo es muy detallista. Te dejo hijo. Aquí está tu regalo de navidad. —Dijo dejando la caja en su cama. —Me voy porque ahora me siento avergonzado, ese chico se ha lucido y me dejará por el suelo.

El chico sonrió y fue hasta su padre.

— A Scorpius le he tejido una bufanda. —Dijo abrazando a su padre. —Da nervio pensar en que regalarle al chico con más dinero del mundo mágico. Le pregunté que quería y me dijo: Sev, el regalo no es el objeto, son las manos que te lo dan. Lo que sea que me des lo atesoraré siempre.— Severus tomó las manos de su padre y las beso. —Muchas gracias por tu regalo papá. Te quiero mucho, mucho. (Aunque seas Gryffindor-pensó.)

A Harry se le deshacía el corazón de ternura. Hace mucho que James y Severus dejaron de decirle esas cosas, como desde los 7 años, causado mayormente por las burlas de Teddy, su hijo menor ahora le decía que lo quería sin tapujos, sin penas. Tal vez esos amiguitos de Slytherin si fueran buenos para su hijo. Harry le sonrió y le respondió con te quiero y un abrazo aún más fuerte


	6. Chapter 6

**Los hermanos Cantare**

Mazzima había ayudado a Tony a cocinar un pollo, no cocinaban pavo porque era demasiado para los dos. Sus padres se encontraban en un festival navideño en Hungria y su padre les había dejado los regalos bajo el árbol. Comieron en silencio mientras veían una maratón de una serie de crímenes que se llamaba "Asesinato en primer grado" donde salía un actor llamado Tom Felton y éste era igualito al papá de Scorpius. Sólo que este era tremendamente menos dulce que el señor Malfoy. Tom interpretaba a un joven rico y malcriado llamado Erich Blunt, tenía una exitosa empresa dedicada a la realidad virtual. Una de sus amantes, una guapisima azafata con la que él había peleado y despedido fue asesinada y todo apunta a que fue Erich. Se emprende una serie de investigaciones y juicios que tratan de demostrar inútilmente la culpabilidad de Erich, porque dios, tenía una cara tan bella y tierna, la victima parecía ser él. Se enamoró de Tom (en vista de que no podía enamorarse del señor Malfoy...no más de lo que ya estaba, era su crush). Y se preguntó si el señor Malfoy se vería así de sexy cuando seducía a su esposa.

Al final, cuando se resuelve todo, su hermano se removió en la silla y dijo textualmente que se había enamorado de ese cabrón. Porque eso era, Erich Blunt era un cabrón, malvado y manipulador, y a pesar de que lo atraparon nunca pudieron juzgarlo y condenarlo por sus otros asesinatos ( lo que vendría siendo pena de muerte o mínimo cadena perpetua). Porque era Erich Blunt y sus ojos brillaban de locura o de una iluminación justo antes de las ultimas escenas.

Lavaron los platos y su hermano le dijo que saldría con sus amigos a un bar. Ella le dijo que se cuidara y tras un beso en frente y la bendición Tony salió por la puerta de atrás y ella se fue a su habitación a escuchar música. Pensó mucho en Severus y en Scorpius, en la perfección de los labios del primero y en la habilidad para usarlos del segundo.

Scorpius y ella...era un asunto que debía de arreglar. Trataron de hacer que no había pasado nada y mucho tenía que ver la educación que él había recibido de pequeño. Era un chico decente, y secretamente mojigato. Se las daba de que el mundo no le importaba pero claro que le importaba su madre, quién lo había criado con la idea de que sólo puedes estar con una chica toda tu vida. Se lo confesó una noche en que Severus dormía como roca mientras los dos se besuqueaban. Le avergonzaba algo de lo que los demás se sentían orgullosos. Le dijo que tanto los Malfoy como los Greengrass eran muy costumbristas y puritanos, y que su padre no había besado a su madre hasta que se habían prometido en matrimonio. Que sus abuelos se amaban demasiado pero que no lo demostraban en publico, que bailaban vals en el salón por las noches para que nadie los viera y se decían palabras de amor a la luz del fuego, pero jamás a la luz del sol. Porque era impropio y de mal gusto.

— Tu tienes la sangre más caliente Scorpius. —Le dijo al oído para luego besarle el cuello. Él lo sabía y eso le avergonzaba.— Por lo menos ese comportamiento se lo reservan entre parejas. —Dijo Mazzima cuando terminaron. —Porque tu padre es extremadamente afectuoso contigo, siempre palabras de amor, caricias, abrazos y besos en las mejillas.

— Mis abuelos también son así. —Se ponía los pantalones en su lugar. —Dicen que la guerra les enseñó a no dar las cosas por dichas y se dedican a decirnos a papá y a mi que nos aman. Porque no quieren que pensemos que no lo hacen. Papá dice que cuando era niño eran mucho más estrictos y que a él no le decían que le amaban, que lo daban por sabido, pero que un niño siempre tiene que saber cuanto le aman, por eso él no para de decírmelo todo él tiempo.

— Estar acostumbrado a tanto amor debe ser hermoso.— Mazzima se volvió a acercar a Severus y a anclarse entre sus brazos comprendiendo que si Scorpius se dejaba influir por sus instintos básicos era porque tenía una inclinación natural a lo incorrecto. Su bello mundo color de rosa lo asqueaba en cierto punto e inconscientemente se sentía atraído a hacer el mal y eso, aunque la situación en la que se encontraban no era la misma, los hacía comprenderse mutuamente.

Mazzima tomó un espejo de su mesita de noche y se miró al rostro, se sentía sola. Estaba en casa pero Tony tenía su vida, sus amigos y sus novias. Por otro lado su madre estaba muy ocupada siendo famosa, su papá estaba muy ocupado administrándola a ella y de vez en cuando a la tienda de instrumentos...prácticamente a ella la había criada por Tony y Vladimir y él estaba en la cárcel.

La soledad nunca fue tan fuerte. Y entonces pensó en Dereck y en lo mucho que quería romperle el cuello.

Dos días después de la noche de Navidad era domingo y no cualquiera, sino domingo familiar en la prisión de Londres, quería verle. Quería ver a su hermano. Tony fue con ella.

La revisaron por todos lados, incluso le revisaron su orificio vaginal, lo cual era muy desagradable y humillante. Él oficial algo mayor se sorprendió mucho, al ver que a sus doce años y con esa pinta de hombre ya no era virgen, ella lo sabía, por la forma en que levantó la ceja.

Cuando al fin los dejaron pasar, entraron a una habitación grande, donde todos los reos que estaban autorizados para recibir visitas recibían a sus familias. Se veían felices cuando sus esposas llegaban con sus dos o tres niños a comer. Y en medio de la sala estaba Vladimir, alto y fornido, tatuado y rapado, se veía como un reo de esos que salen en las películas, los típicos matones que salen en las películas. Pero Vladimir se veía así desde antes de entrar a la cárcel. Le sonrió y la esperó con los brazos abiertos para darle un abrazo.

— ¿Qué tal Escocia? —Le dijo al momento en que se sentaban los tres en su mesa.

— Al principio estaba enojada, por la decisión que tomaste. Pero creo que tenías razón, mi vida es mejor ahí de lo que podría ser aquí en Londres. Sólo me pesa dejar a Tony solo.

— Oye, yo me puedo cuidar.

— ¿Y tienes amigos? Eso me preocupa realmente mucho.

— Tengo amigos y amigas, pero son amistades cordiales, sin embargo tengo dos mejores amigos. Scorpius y Severus.

— A ver si tu le sonsacas algo, no me ha querido decir nada de Hogwarts.

— Bueno, es diferente a Durmstrang. Supongo, el sistema de casas es lo más diferente de hecho. Siento que alientan mucho a la competitividad y a la lealtad para con los compañeros pero al mismo tiempo segregan a la gente.

— Eso es mejor que Durmstrang, ahí no puedes confiar en nadie, todo es individualismo y supervivencia. —Vladimir le tomó de las manos. —Me alegra de habernos mudado a Inglaterra, no podría soportar tener que enviarte a Durmstrang.

— No creo que hubiera sido tan malo.

— ¿Cómo son tus amigos? —Insistió Vladimir.

— Son...Severus es atento, preocupon, dulce, justo, responsable. Scorpius es elegante, paciente, inteligente, cálido, algo neurótico con las tareas pero no es insoportable y siempre estamos juntos, nos cuidamos entre nosotros.

— Me alegro de que estés haciendo tus amigos sean varones, eso significa que progresaste mucho en este tiempo. Me alegra de que confíes en los hombres de nuevo. ¿Cuando te dejaras crecer el cabello otra vez?— Mazzima se irguió y miró fijamente a su hermano.

— No lo sé, no creo estar lista todavía.

— Él director de la prisión me dijo que por mi buen comportamiento pueden darme libertad condicional dentro un año. Nada me gustaría más que verte tan linda como antes. El mejor regalo que podrías darme para las próximas navidades serían verte con tu cabello largo hasta la cintura y un hermoso vestido de volantes. No lo sé, cualquier cosa.— Mazzima sonrió.

— Vale, lo haré sólo porque te quiero muchísimo hermanito.

— Vale, vale, dejémonos de temas tristes y vamos a comer como puercos placeros que somos. —Dijo sacando sus bolsas de comida para desempacar y poner sobre la mesa el contenido. Eran baguetes de salami con pepino y tarta de manzana con canela, bien fría. Los favoritos de Vladimir.

Salieron de la prisión pasada una hora y media teniendo que ser vueltos a revisar y caminaron por la calle hasta llegar a la parada de camiones más cercana.

— ¿Mamá y papá vendrán para año nuevo? —Preguntó Mazzima a su hermano que se sentó lo más alejado que pudo de ella.

— No lo sé y no me importan un carajo.— Mazzima le miró. —En algún momento, cuando ellos se aburran del dinero y la música ellos se darán cuenta del tiempo que perdieron, se darán la vuelta para ver lo que dejaron y verán que nos hemos marchado. Vladimir y yo sólo esperaremos hasta que termines Hogwarts y luego nos regresaremos a Roma. Dijiste que ahora que no podrás ser bailarina te querías dedicar a quidditch de manera profesional ¿no?— Ella asintió.—Entonces ahí lo tienes. Los Cantare tenemos ya una historia en la selección de Italiana, sólo tienes que probar tu valía.

— ¿Por que cuando me hablas no me miras a los ojos?

— Porque me siento avergonzado.— Él levantó la cabeza y vio como el comenzaba a llorar.— Cada vez que vengo a verlo me culpo a mi mismo. Vladimir estaba en el trabajo y yo estaba demasiado drogado para darme cuenta de nada. Pude haber evitado todo esto, pude haber actuado como un verdadero hermano mayor y cuidarte más. Estaba tan mal que no me di cuenta de que estabas gritando y yo lo siento tanto...por mis putas adicciones viviste una mierda que nadie merece.

— No tienes la culpa...Era el mejor amigo de Vlad, tu confiabas en él, yo lo hacía. Ven, vamos a tomar ese autobus.— Dijo haciendo que su hermano se levantara de su lugar.

— Ese no va rumbo a casa.

— No, va a la iglesia. Vamos a rezar por Vlad.— Le tomó de la mano.

Ella no había perdido la fe, pero mantenerla significaba sufrir mucho en el camino porque significaba no entender nada y confiar a ciegas en un plan divino. Sino creyera, ella simplemente escupiría y diría: "Está bien, la vida nos jode a todos" y estaría bien, estaría menos confundida pero mucho más vacía.

Su familia era de magos sí y los magos tenían otras deidades, pero debido a el estilo de vida muggle de sus padres y su despreocupación al engendrar y criar hijos Tony y Vladimir crecieron en un lujoso internado católico en Roma hasta que tuvieron edad para entrar en Durmstrang, Vladimir quien era seis años mayor que Tony había desarrollado una profunda fe al sentirse solo, abandonado cuando niño y rodeado de la hostilidad de Durmstrang había tomado la decisión de abandonar la magia. Terminó sus estudios el año en que Tony comenzó a estudiar ahí. Esos años en Durmstrang los habían alejado, pero Vladimir seguía queriendo mucho a sus hermanos, en cuanto salió buscó un trabajo en Roma y sacó a Mazzima del internado donde sus padres la metieron desde la semana de nacida, para ese entonces ya tenía tres años, si bien el lugar le gustaba por ser tan tranquilo y transmitir la fe en Dios, él sentía que debía estar para ella, para que no se sintiera abandonada igual que él y Tony.

Estuvieron viviendo juntos en el piso de arriba de la tienda de instrumentos de un tío muggle de su padre y eran visitados esporaidicamente por sus padres, no más de tres meses. La escena en Italia era algo aburrida para los que se dedicaban al metal. Tony terminó Durmstrang pero tampoco le veía lo emocionante a ser mago, estudiaba porque sus padres así lo querían, pero al terminar empezó a trabajar en la tienda, se relacionaba con músicos y adquirió una serie de vicios inofensivos que Vlad se negaba a aceptar, los cuales eran salir a fumar y a beber con los amigos cada tercer día. Cuando su tío muggle murió, poco antes de que Mazzima cumpliera los nueve, su padre, decidió traspasar la tienda de Roma y abrir una propia en Londres, donde el ambiente del metal era mucho mejor y la cultura era un poco más alternativa.

Vladimir lo vio como un regalo de Dios, al fin alejaría a Tony de sus malas amistades y sus padres estarían más al pendiente de ellos. El desengaño fue duro, las cosas que Mazzima tuvo que dejar, como la selección infantil de ballet clásico de Roma, le rompían el corazón, Tony dejó a sus amistades tóxicas pero se consiguió unas peores, estaba en una época de rebeldía muy fuerte. La opresión vivida en Durmstrang le había hecho daño y quería vivir toda la libertad que ese lugar no le dejó tener. Vladimir se hacía cargo como podía de sus dos hermanos y el negocio porque sus padres no estaban más presentes que antes. Se refugió en la amistad de un chico amable que lo ayudaba a socializar.

Irónicamente ese chico amable le destrozó violando lo que Vladimir más atesoraba. Su pequeña hermana.

Era el cumpleaños de Mazzima, también era Halloween, el había prometido llegar temprano para llevarla a cenar a un restaurante Italiano que había abierto recién. Cuando llegó del trabajo vio a Tony riéndose de una replica de "El grito" de Edvar Munch colgada en la pared. La música estaba algo alta y vio algunas cosas tiradas por la sala. Instintivamente llamó a Mazzima, sentía una opresión en el suelo y quería verificar que estuviera bien, quería verificar que Tony no había hecho alguna estupidez como golpear a su menuda hermana.

Entró a su habitación y encontró a Dereck en un intenso mete y saca con Mazzima quién parecía había perdido el sentido, mantenía los ojos abiertos, pero estaban idos, tenía un ojo morado y los labios rotos, su nariz sangraba. Su precioso pelo estaba enredado como si fuera un estropajo.

Lanzó un grito desesperado y sacó a Dereck de su hermana, lo tiró de un solo puñetazo y entendió lo importante que era el entrenamiento militar que recibió en su adolescencia. Comenzó a aporrearlo tan fuerte que sacó de sus ensoñaciones a Tony quien subió mareado al segundo piso para saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo. No necesitó más de dos segundos para comprenderlo, pero sabía que si no detenía a Vladimir algo malo pasaría. Tomó la guitarra de Mazzima, su favorita, aquella roja con negro y después la estrelló en la cabeza de su hermano dejandolo inconsciente. Fue hasta Mazzima y la sacó de ahí envuelta en una sabana.

Los vecinos habían llamado a la policía. Arrestaron a los dos Cantare, servicios sociales recogió a Mazzima y se llevaron a Dereck al hospital en calidad de detenido.

Sus padres tuvieron que volver de un festival en Berlín y pagaron la fianza de Tony al que ingresaron inmediatamente a un centro de rehabilitación. El juez dictaminó que Dereck iría a prisión por cinco años sin derecho a libertad condicional pero también iría a la carcel Vladimir, tres años con derecho a libertad condicional, alegando que habría matado a Dereck si Tony no le hubiera detenido pues tenía un móvil para matarlo, era más fuerte, más grande, con conocimiento de artes marciales y Dereck no se podía defender porque también estaba drogado.

Los señores Cantare sólo se quedaron un tiempo, tenían el compromiso de una gira por varios paises de Europa del este con varios grupos que ya había sido confirmada. Cuando Tony salió del centro se tuvo que hacer cargo de su hermana que apenas se dejaba tocar por nadie, tenía pesadillas y no comía. Fue entonces cuando ambos regresaron a la iglesia.

Tony cerró la tienda por una semana y se llevó a Mazzima a Roma, tenía que alejarla de esa casa, de esos recuerdos. Fueron a tomar misa al vaticano el domingo. A la plaza de San Pietro. Visitaron su antiguo colegio y el sacerdote jesuita que era rector le aconsejó mucho para tratar con su hermana. Rezaban en la capilla de la escuela a diario, con los otros alumnos y después regresaron a Londres. Cambió a su hermana de habitación, ella dormiría en la pieza de Vladimir hasta que iniciara el nuevo curso de magia en Hogwarts.

La familia de su padre había estudiado toda en Beauxbatons, la familia de su madre en Durmstrang, su padre no quería tener nada que ver con la magia, lo dejó a decisión de su esposa. Ellos estudiaron magia en contra de su voluntad, no querían lo mismo para ella, y ella quería dedicarse al ballet o al canto, pero tras lo ocurrido Vladimir le pidió, le rogó, a Tony que la inscribiera. Era una forma de mantenerla vigilada, en un ambiente controlado sin ser atrozmente solitario o estricto como lo era Durmstrang y estaría ocupada haciendo otras cosas, conociendo otra gente, empecinandose en aprender a hacer lo que más se le dificultaba de manera perfecta, porque así era ella.

Mazzima se arrodilló y se puso a orar. Pedía por Vladimir, para que su gentiliza no le creara problemas en la cárcel, y que siguiera teniendo una fe grande y firme; por Tony, para que no recayera nunca y que pudiera sobrellevar la responsabilidad de la vida adulta, por sus padres, que no se mataran en alguna carretera y si lo hacían que al menos tuvieran el testamento en orden para no tener problemas, por Severus y Scorpius para que siempre la quisieran.

Definitivamente no era la más recta católica en el mundo, en definición ella era lo más alejado, estaba podrida, pero le pedía a Dios porque le permitiera ser feliz con sus dos amigos a los cuales ya no sabía a quién amaba más. Tan difícil que era amar sólo a uno y su corazón le salía con eso...


	7. Chapter 7

**"Traición" a la casa Malfoy**

Scorpius y su adorada elfina Candy esperaban sentados en lo alto de las escaleras esperando a que sus abuelos terminaran de bailar. Estaban en el salón de fiestas de la casa, bailando a la luz de una de las 10 chimeneas y la música era un tanto anticuada pero muy romántica.

Candy, que había sido regalo de su padre cuando cumplió ocho años estaba algo nerviosa y se había quitado el moño para estrujar mientras todo terminaba. La cuestión era que ella sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era algo tan malo y en contra de las reglas que ni siquiera podría aspirar a que su cabeza colgara junto con las otras cabezas de elfos de la familia. Para desgracia suya, aunque quisiera desobedecer el joven Scorpius era su amo. Ella había sido traída sólo para servirle a él. Pero lo que estaban a punto de hacer estaba tan mal, que tenía que luchar mucho consigo misma para no llorar.

Scorpius tampoco quería hacerlo, pero se lo había prometido a sus amigos (al final Severus se terminó enterando debido a sus batallas de indirectas con Mazzima y se entusiasmó tanto que no se pudo negar.) Había tenido cada día de vacaciones para tomar las medidas adecuadas y sonrió al pensar " Que cabrón, que inteligente soy, todo es perfecto" y luego se regañó a sí mismo por pensar de esa forma. Pensar como ladrón no era digno.

Esperaron como media hora más y cuando la música cesó Scorpius miró a su elfina y le hizo la seña con su mano de gorila que llevaba preparada con una vela encendida. La elfina le tomó del brazo mientras que con la otra cogía la bolsa mágica que el amo había traído de la escuela y se aparecieron en las cocinas, donde por obvias razones no había nadie y esperaron un poco más a que las risas de sus abuelos se perdieran en el segundo piso. Cinco minutos más para asegurase de que estaban en sus habitaciones y luego la elfina volvió a tomarle del brazo, lo apareció en el centro del salón, donde el retrato del bisabuelo Abraxas le había dicho que estaba la cámara secreta de los Malfoy.

Había sido fácil para él manipularlo (a fin de cuentas era bueno manipulando a la gente, como todo Slytherin). Le djo que su padre no quería que tuviera contacto con el pasado por considerarlo indigno (cosa que molestó a Abraxas), pero que él consideraba el pasado de la familia Malfoy honroso y correcto. En cuestión de nada, y despotricando contra su nieto que siempre había sido blando y débil, le dijo como abrir la cámara.

Entonces, se inclinó hacia el suelo buscando la baldosa que tenía una pequeña M grabada en la parte inferior, debía buscar con cuidado, no medía más de 3 mm. Cuando la encontró en el centro de todo la elfina se quitó el moño y de ahí sacó un abrecartas muy afilado. Se lo pasó a su joven señor y éste respiró hondo antes de rasgar su pulgar con el.

Nunca fue bueno con la sangre. Miró hacia el techo mientras buscaba a tientas la M en el suelo y cuando la encontró dejó que esta absorbiera su sangre.

Sólo un Malfoy podría encontrarla y abrirla. Le dijo su abuelo cuando le preguntó porque esa cámara no había sido encontrada hace más de 20 años por los aurores. Habían encontrado la cámara del salón de la casa sí, y se habían llevado y confiscado varios artefactos oscuros, pero jamás encontraron esa cámara. Sólo los Malfoy podrán verla y sentirla, para cualquier otro esa cámara no existe pues la entrada no puede ser encontrada a menos de que tu sangre sea Malfoy, esa M, esa pequeña M podría ser del tamaño de la casa y no podrían encontrarla jamás.

La baldosa se sumió y las piezas se reacomodaron para dejarle un espacio en el que sólo una persona por turno podría pasar. Bajó él primero y luego hizo que bajara Candy con la mano de gorila. Había una antesala. Era un rectángulo y en cada esquina había una gárgola de piedra sujetando un hacha extremadamente filosa. En el centró había una serpiente.

— Puedes bajar con elfos si quieres.— Le dijo su bisabuelo.— Pero sólo puede pasar un mago. Al haber un mago de más, sea Malfoy o no, las gargolas despertaran y te descuartizaran.

— ¿Por qué pueden pasar los elfos? —Le preguntó aquella tarde mientras comía un bollito japonés con forma de pez.

— Porque son sólo esclavos...seguro que si tienes que sacar algo de la cámara no querrás ensuciarte.

— Claro bisabuelo. —Scorpius sonrió. Las cosas no podrían salirle mejor. Si hubiera salido de otra forma tendría que haber pasado varios días abriendo y cerrando la cámara para llevar la mayor parte de los libros a su habitación para que Candy pudiera replicarlos.

En la pared que le quedaba de frente, había un árbol genealógico pintado. Era enorme, pero él iba a tener que ir al centro, en el tronco. Escribió una M con su sangre y el árbol la absorbió. Las ramas, el árbol entero se desintegro en forma de cien serpientes dejando la pared en blanco y después empujó la piedra con la mano izquierda. Tenía que hacerlo con la mano con la que manejaba la varita, le había dicho su bisabuelo.

Las piedras se reacomodaron y le dejaron pasar.

Ahí estaba, La biblioteca oscura de los Malfoy, traída desde Francia hacía siglos, enriquecida con las bibliotecas familiares de las brujas casadas con los varones Malfoy (que por lo general eran hijos únicos), la última vez que se abrió fue cuando sus padres se casaron y la mitad de la biblioteca Greengrass fue añadida.

Scorpius sonrió. Estaba mal y todo, pero lo que aprenderían con todo eso. Mazzima tenía razón, el fin justifica los medios.

Le pidió a Candy la mano de gorila y la bolsa. Cuando ella tuvo las manos libres ella dio un par de pasos asustada. Levantó las manos y todos los libros comenzaron a levitar. Chasquó los dedos y de pronto había el doble de libros. Volvió a chasquearlos y los libros originales volvieron a sus estantes, después metieron los libros en la bolsa. Más de 10 000 ejemplares de magia antigua y oscura en una bolsa mágicamente agrandada.

— Vale. Salgamos de aquí Candy. —Dijo cuando el último libro se hallaba dentro de la bolsa. Salieron, él con la bolsa y Candy con la mano de gorila. —Gracias, tengo todo lo que necesitaba.— Dijo Scorpius al salir y las piedras comenzaron entonces a volver a formar una pared y el dibujo del árbol genealógico volvió a aparecer.

Su elfina lo levitó hasta que logró salir del agujero y luego ella se apareció a su lado. Cerraron entonces la entrada a la antesala de la cámara. Escorpius besó el piso y éste se reacomodó. Su elfina le tomó del brazo y se aparecieron en la habitación del amo.

— Puedes retirarte Candy, lo has hecho muy bien. —Le acarició la cabeza casi tirandole el moño.

— Amo...¿no se siente mal?

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó el pequeño quitándose la ropa.

— Ha traicionado a la casa Malfoy, si sus abuelos se enteran...

— Nadie se va a enterar Candy, esto sólo lo sabemos tu y yo.

— Y su bisabuelo Abraxas.

— Abu Lulu no se lleva bien con él, y menos mi padre.— Le guiñó el ojo. —No te preocupes Candy, todo estará bien. Ahora ve y duerme. —Dijo empujando a su elfina hacia la puerta. Ella apenas cruzó el umbral se desapareció y Scorpius dejó la sonrisa.

Suspiró.

Bien, tenía lo que Mazzima quería, ¿Y después qué?Se echó en la cama enojado pero luego se dio cuenta de que tenía frío y que sentía la cama vacía. Suspiró. Como odiaba sentirse así, pero la verdad es que extrañaba tanto a la chica como al chico que le daban calor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Esperando el tren**

Draco Malfoy sujetaba fuerte la mano de su hijo. Sus padres, ya algo grandes pero sin ser ancianos estaban hablando con Astoria de sobre un artículo en el profeta de interés económico. Esperaban la llegada del expreso Hogwarts con un par de regalos para los Flint que habían estado visitando a sus familiares exiliados (Habían huido a la caída de Voldemort y todavía no enfrentaban su juicio ante el Wizegamot). Ningún hijo de ex-mortifago iba a echarlos de cabeza, así que se iban por la noche y sólo sabiendo unos cuantos amigos de su partida.

Ve que algunos más ya están llegado, reconoce a los padres, algunos son Hufflepuff y realmente no sabe cómo terminó su hijo en Slytherin pues se había encargado de criarlo con mucho cariño y atención. Con la inteligente que era a Scorpius se lo esperaba en Ravenclaw (Él mismo estuvo a punto de ser enviado ahí cuando niño), por su ingenuidad quizá en Hufflepuff pero definitivamente no en Slytherin.

Ve llegar a los Zabini, se saluda cariñosamente con Blaise y después saluda a sus ahijados Phobos y Deimos (porque si iba a ser el padrino él iba a elegir los nombres) después abrazó a la preciosa Gia, (ahijada de Pansy), quien tenía detrás a sus cuatro hermanos menores que todavía no tenían edad para ir a Hogwarts. Tomoki, ahijado de Theo y Himawari; Luca, ahijado de Adrián y su esposa Miriam Bertkley; Ernest, ahijado de Greg y Millicent y Mark, ahijado de Marcus y Cassandra Becquer. Piensa que si Daphne y Blaise continúan teniendo hijos se agotaran los padrinos.

Blaise parece pensar que tener dinero a montones es motivo suficiente para sobrepoblar el planeta al más puro estilo Weasley. Draco se rió de su propia amargura barriendo la envidia para poder abrazar a su mejor amigo.

Le envidia porque mientras Daphne puede darle un montón de hijos a Blaise. La realidad es que Astoria es ligeramente infértil, se casó con ella al año de pasar todo lo de Voldemort pero tardaron en tener a Scorpius, al ver que Blaise, Greg y Theo que se había casado dos o tres años después y que casi de inmediato embarazaron a sus mujeres le hizo ponerse a pensar que tal vez él era el problema pues su familia venía de una larga estirpe de hijos únicos y fue a revisarse con varios medimagos, pero todos le decían que él era completamente capaz de tener hijos. Cuando le preguntó a su padre éste le dijo que era un estupidez, que los Malfoy eran muy fértiles pero que por cuestiones como luchas sangrientas entre hermanos por conseguir las herencias completas habían decidido hace ya muchos siglos tener solo un hijo, dos en caso de que el primero saliera muy enfermizo o inútil.

No fue hasta nueve años después de su noche de bodas (cuando ya se habían dado por vencidos) que Astoria con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo una mañana que estaba embarazada.

Pensó en que no estaría mal repetir el milagro, pero once años habían pasado desde el nacimiento de su hijo y ninguna otra cigüeña de París se ha asomado por su ventana. Era extraño pensar en ello, pero se obligaba a sí mismo, todavía no olvidaba lo que su hijo le pidió de regalo de navidad.

 _"Por favor, quiero un hermano. No importa si llega en Navidades, por favor."_ Desde entonces su aura estaba apesadumbrada. Él mismo deseaba más hijos pero no dependía de él. Lo intentaban todo el tiempo y nada ocurría. ¿Cómo decirle a su hijo que tal vez eso nunca sería posible?

Pasa su amarga saliva para cuando el resto de sus amigos llegan. Todos les dan sus regalos a los Flint y los Flint dan sus regalos a todos. Heracles tiene sólo un par más sin entregar y me imagino que son los que pertenecen a Severus y a Mazzima, de quienes su hijo no para de mencionar en cartas (y cada uno tiene dos hermanos, le dijo una vez Scorpius como si eso fuera muy importante).

Llega el expreso, los chicos empiezan a despedirse, los Zabini hacen que todos se tarden porque son muchos. Su niño tienen que soltarle de la mano y le da un abrazo a su mamá y a los abuelos. Su adoración y mayor tesoro tiene que irse.

Severus se acerca a Scorpius cuando va a subir al tren y se hacen una broma porque se ve que los dos ríen con ganas.

Lucius le da una palmada en la espalda. Draco también es el adorado hijo de sus padres por más exmortifagos que sean. La mirada de Lucius le dice "Lo estás haciendo bien, mucho mejor que yo. Estoy orgulloso de ti".

Los Malfoy se retiran de la plataforma y van con las demás familias a comer al callejón Diagon. Casi ni le importó chocar con Granger. Pide disculpas con un gesto en la cabeza y ésta acepta la disculpa, en ese momento una brisa les llega de frente y los rizos de Granger azotan haciendo un bello espectáculo. Él mira todo aquello con sorpresa, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que ve tanto cabello al aire. Después se miran a los ojos y por alguna razón se voltean nerviosos.

Draco sigue su camino con su mujer del brazo. Y Hermione Granger toma el brazo de su esposo que sigue hablando alegremente con Potter. Todo eso mientras sepregunta que acababa de ocurrir.

* * *

Hola como estáis. Soy Miriam, esta es la primera vez que escribo aquí algo.

Bueno, más que nada siento que este cap además de ser super cortito tiene un estilo diferente en la redacción. Estuve leyendo mucho este fin de semana y se me pegó el estilo de IMAGINE A MAN, que está bastante bueno, deberían leerlo XD.

También quería preguntarles que pensaban de este cap, porque se viene algo muy fuerte para Scorpius, se que ustedes saben que es. Pero me gustaría saber su opinión sobre Draco hasta ahora.


	9. Chapter 9

**Al mal paso darle prisa**

Los tres juntos, en la misma cama. Por fin, el aroma familiar, a sudor, jabón, el perfume de Scorpius con aroma a madera, el perfume de Mazzima con olor a fresa. Su propio olor de agua de rosas.

Severus no puede dormir del todo bien. Scorpius ha traído los libros de magia de la biblioteca Malfoy. Mazzima los viene leyendo desde el tren y no ha apagado la luz todavía, pero después de la cena en el gran comedor ella les llevó a su habitación, donde les dijo que las cosas iban a cambiar.

Primero que nada, iban a levantarse a hacer ejercicio con ella. Scorpius fue el primero en protestar alegando a que le había costado bastante oro tener el cuerpo que tenía y que no pensaba bajar un gramo.

— Vengo de familia de complexión delgada, si hago ejercicio desapareceré. —Severus le dio la razón, el padre y el abuelo de Scorpius son muy delgados y se ve que tampoco mueven mucho el cuerpo.

— Con ejercicio tu cuerpo aumentará de tamaño, además tenemos que tenerlo en forma para las pruebas de Quidditch.

— Falta un montón para eso Mazz. Medio año mínimo.

— El tiempo suficiente para ponerte en forma. Escuchen, a finales de este año se gradúan tres jugadores, eso quiere decir que tenemos que competir con los suplentes por los puestos titulares, los suplentes entrenan tanto como los titulares, tenemos que estar seguros de que entraremos los tres. Me niego a ser buscadora si ustedes no están cubriéndome las espaldas.

Scorpius y Severus se miraron, la verdad es que no les apetecía entrar si no entraban los tres, así que muy a su pesar aceptaron. Severus le regaló a Scor sus dulces, para que no adelgazara demasiado y es que de verdad su metabolismo era rapidísimo. Con frecuencia la señorita Elisse lo llamaba a la enfermería pues lo notaba bajo de peso y le daba pociones para engordar.

La segunda cosa que iba a cambiar era que estudiarían otro idioma, uno inventado por Mazzima. Les explico que estudiando los libros Malfoy le iba a dar por charlar con ellos para comentar sus descubrimientos pero no quería que los demás se enteraran, así que durante sus vacaciones se dedicó a inventar un nuevo idioma, con gramática igual al inglés, pero los sonidos y los gráficos serían completamente nuevos.

Lo vieron todo muy normal dado el caso. No querían que nadie los descubriera.

Y la tercera cosa fue que se dejaría crecer el cabello, aseguró, modestia aparte que era muy guapa con el cabello largo y que tendrían que protegerla de los estúpidos Gryffindor si hacía falta. Lo dijo en tono de broma, pero como todo lo que decía tenía un trasfondo en su mirada. Esa mirada misteriosa y desnuda.

Después intentaron dormirse, Scorpius lo hizo pero Severus no podía dejar de pensar en lo extraño que resultaría ver a Mazzima con el cabello largo. Momentos después ella le llamó en la oscuridad.

— Duerme. Le dijo con una voz suave y aterciopelada. Duerme que mañana tenemos que madrugar. Y poco después él cayó dormido.

Al día siguiente, temprano, tempranísimo, hacía mucho frío como se esperaría de escocia a principios de enero. Scorpius puteaba, era normal oír maldiciones de su boca pero nunca tan seguido.

— Puto frío. — Decía una y otra vez mientras que trataba de no tiritar ni hacer chirriar los dientes. Mazzima se reía y a Severus el rubio maldiciente se le antojaba más bien tierno, como un osito de felpa intentando ser malo.

Corrieron como si un hubiera mañana, los chicos apenas podían mantenerle el paso a Mazzima y si bien ya no tenían frío a Severus le detuvo un calambre, se sentó en una jardinera y Scorpius se sentó con él porque tenía dolor de caballo, no podían correr más.

Observaban a Mazzima correr como una gacela mientras intentaban recuperar el aliento. Ambos tenían las mejillas rojas y sudaban gotas gordas por toda la cara.

— Lo bueno es que nos bañaremos más tarde. — Dijo Severus intentado mover los dedos de sus pies.

— Me duele entre y detrás de los huevos. —Le dijo el rubio quién al sentirse demasiado vulgar inmediatamente dio una explicación. —Se me pega la ropa ahí y está mojado y ha comenzado a rozarme. Ahhh no sé ni porqué me explico, no es como si no supieras que me encanta maldecir.

— No tienes que alterarte tanto por decir las cosas directas, aunque no es una información por la que corazón de bruja y el profeta pregunten mucho Scor ¿Por qué te pones nervioso al decir malas palabras? Mi hermano no escatima en el uso de ellas.

— No lo sé. Me gusta decirlas, mucho, pero a la vez siento que no es muy Malfoy, no es elegante ni digno. Mazzima dice que tengo una tendencia a la maldad.

— Eso no es cierto.

— En realidad tiene sentido. Tiendo a mentir mucho y sin razón. Incluso si no saco nada de provecho.

— Bueno, la verdad es que tus mentiras son soberbias…siempre nos sacas de problemas y tratas de salir lo mejor parado de las situaciones adversas.

— ¿Adversas?

— Significa complicadas.

— ¿Por qué siempre usas palabras raras? Sólo tengo 11 años Severus, respeta mis pañales. —Eso hizo reír mucho a Severus. Mazzima daba otra vuelta, como hacía frío no iba descubierta como siempre. Ambos se sentían un poco decepcionado. Ella tenía un cuerpo bonito, a Severus le gustaba verle, era una escultura, llena de curvas y completamente dura. No sabía cómo una niña, aunque tuviera 12 años podía tener un cuerpo así, uno que ni su madre o sus otras tías habían logrado ya de mayores.

Por otro lado para Scorpius, Mazzima era un placer culposo, eran apenas unos niños y él ya le había dejado tocar donde según su madre nadie debía tocar. Como no podía preguntarle a sus padres porque sabía de sobra que lo mandarían directito a Durmstrang por obsceno le pidió a Candy que lo llevara al mundo muggle en secreto mientras su abuelo estaba en el despacho y su padre en el laboratorio. Fue a una biblioteca, en algún lugar leyó que lo que Mazzima le hacía se llamaba excitar, que el placer que sentía era natural pues su cuerpo reaccionaba a los estímulos (otra palabra rara). Si bien fisiológicamente no era malo, pues los seres humanos se tocaban a sí mismos desde el vientre materno a él no le convencía de que estuviera bien. Un adulto se le acercó para preguntarle si estaba investigando para alguna tarea de ciencias naturales y Scorpius se quedó de a 6, en Hogwarts llevaba Herbolaria y cuidado de criaturas mágicas y sabía muy bien lo de los pistilos y las abejas, incluso se sabía el ciclo de reproducción de los unicornios pero al parecer, por el libro que tenía en las manos lo que él consideraba ciencias naturales en el mundo mágico no eran ciencias naturales en el mundo muggle o por lo menos no tenían el mismo enfoque.

— Sólo estoy viendo, pero no estaría mal que usted pudiera ayudarme. Son cosas de mayores.

— ¿Sí? Dime ¿De qué tienes duda?

— Aquí dice que la excitación sexual es normal y que el ser humano tiene relaciones sexuales por placer y no sólo para reproducirse. ¿Pero no puede ser dañino? Es decir, si lo hiciera yo o un chico de mi edad, si al principio no quisiera pero debido a los estímulos su cuerpo reaccionara ¿Es bueno o malo?

El adulto lo miró entrecerrando los ojos y después lo vio de arriba abajo y comprendió que la duda del rubiecito en la mesa era más que simplemente científica. Necesitaba hablar suave pero dando paso a la confianza. Tal vez a ese niño le ocurriera algo malo.

— Bueno…depende, la verdad no es muy recomendable que un niño de tu edad ande haciendo esas cosas. Si tuvieras un par de años más encima no estaría tan fuera de lo normal pero si un niño de tu edad tiene esas reacciones se le considera como precoz.

— ¿Precoz?

— Muy adelantado a lo que deberías. Por otro lado, aquello que dices que sobre no querer al principio… ¿Es que acaso alguien te ha forzado?

— No precisamente…es mi mejor amiga y tiene un año más que yo. Me gusta físicamente, y me gusta lo que hacemos pero a veces me siento culpable después, como si no debiera de hacerlo. En parte porque a un amigo también le gusta pero en realidad me incomoda sentirme tan frágil…en estos libros el sexo lo ven desde un punto de vista científico pero no profundizan en lo emocional.

— ¿Entonces ya has tenido sexo? —El adulto frunció el ceño.

— No exactamente, algo parecido, es más como besos y caricias sin ropa. —A Scorpius le gustaba ese adulto, no lo conocía y podía hablarle sinceramente de lo que sentía.

— Si no lo quieres hacer no tienes porqué, es algo que sólo debes hacer si te sientes seguro de ello. Desde el punto de vista emocional el sexo se trata de confianza. Incluso si te estás divirtiendo con algún amigo.

— Pero es que si confío en ella, con mi vida. —El adulto se enterneció por esa frase dicha por un niño. — Sé lo que está pensando…soy "sólo un niño". Odio que la gente piense así…Es verdad ella siempre da la cara por mí, soy "muy blando" y no me gustan los problemas, hay demasiados abusones en la escuela que me molestan y ella ya ha roto ya bastantes narices por mi culpa. —El adulto meditó lo que dijo el niño.

— Deberías decirle a tu amiga que no quieres hacerlo más, por lo menos hasta que estés listo, sino es por la confianza es sólo cuestión de madurez y tiempo. — (Sobre todo eso. Pensó el adulto) — Por otro lado ¿Es verdad que hay muchos abusones en tu escuela? Si es así tus padres deberían hablar con los profesores y si eso no funciona deberían cambiarte a otra.

— No pueden. Es una escuela especial, un internado en Escocia para superdotados. Inventó inmediatamente.

— ¿Superdotados? —Él adulto dijo con incredulidad y lo miró de arriba abajo de nuevo, el niño tenía pinta de niño modelo de catálogo para calzado infantil, hijo de familia de dinero por como vestía. El niño le sonrió de manera adorable.

— En mi familia todos somos rubios pero no por eso estúpidos.

— Ehh que yo no he dicho nada.

— Pero lo ha pensado, me ha mirado igual que ellos. Está bien, estoy acostumbrado a este acto de discriminación. —El niño devolvió el libro a su lugar. —Le diré que no quiero hacerlo más. Gracias por su ayuda. — Dijo con total elegancia.

Scorpius fue hacia un estante atrás de la mesa donde había estado conversando con el adulto. Éste quería disculparse pero cuando llegó ya no había nadie. Candy era muy rápida apareciéndose.

Mazzima los obligó a hacer ejercicios de resistencia después de haberse recuperado. Se ducharon, se vistieron y fueron al gran comedor tomados de las manos con Mazzima al centro como siempre. Cantaron un poco camino a clase y después de dos horas de compartir clase con Gryffindor y un par de clases con Hufflepuff estuvieron en biblioteca haciendo un ensayo sobre dragones.

Esa noche Scorpius le dijo a Mazzima que se detuviera. Ella le sonrió y sus ojos, aún en la oscuridad brillaron, en ese tono naranjoso que a Scorpius le recordaba un montón de estrellas chispeantes de lava. Ella depositó un beso extrañamente casto en los labios de rubio y se recostó en la cama para volver al abrazo cálido de Severus.

— Ven. Ven y sólo duerme. —Le dijo con una voz hipnotizante que le había escuchado usar un par de veces con Severus para tranquilizarlo. Al parecer los ojos de Mazzima no eran los únicos que cambiaban y tenía mucho que ver con su lado Rusalka. No por no estar muerta era menos sirena. Y las sirenas no pedían las cosas amablemente, las ordenaban con sus dulces voces.

Scorpius comprendió un cambio no anunciado por Mazzima.

Severus y él le pertenecían. Si ella le dejaba ir ahora era porque quería que viviera libres un tiempo, incluso le permitiría estar infantilmente enamorado de Rose. Después ella cantaría. Cantaría y los haría suyos para siempre, sin opción.

Se preguntó cómo sería su vida en familia. Como bien sabía por el libro sobre las sirenas que su padre le había regalado a los 7, las Rusalki (plural de Rusalka) no podían amar a otras Rusalki, ni aunque fueran sus hijas, por defecto sabía que la madre de Mazzima no le amaba y aunque pudiera amar a sus hijos varones las Rusalki solían alejar a sus maridos de sus crías, pues sentían que estos le robaban el amor de sus amantes. Eran celosas enfermizas.

Mazzima fue criada por sus hermanos porque sus padres eran incapaces de cuidarla, de amarla. Sintió acida la garganta y se acomodó sobre Mazzima. No le amaba en ese momento, sólo le gustaba porque era su amiga, y temía por él y por Severus, pero en ese momento pudo más la compasión.

No amaba a Mazzima pero sabía que en algún momento no tendría opción. La abrazó pensando en una frase común.

Al mal paso darle prisa.


	10. Chapter 10

**El café que nunca se tomaron**

Draco Malfoy, tan alto, tan guapo, siendo observado por los empleados de una librería común en una avenida muggle de Londres.

Se sentía extraño, vestía de negro como todo el tiempo pero llevaba las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos. Todo el mundo lo veía extraño, pero no por el tatuaje. En el mundo muggle nadie sabía lo que significaba. "Sólo se trata de un adorno de mal gusto para alguien con una cara tan bonita" Dijo su madre un día, bromeando sobre que le daba un aspecto más masculino "Con él, tu padre se ve como un ángel caído."

Buscaba un libro muggle, "Sputnik, mi amor" de un autor muggle japonés, era un regalo de cumpleaños para Theo que gustaba de ese tipo de literatura.

Maldijo. No lo encontraba. El tipo de la entrada le dijo que debía buscar en ese estante y no lo encontraba. Pasaron unos minutos. Tendría que ir por el encargado para que lo buscaran para él. Suspiró y entonces mirando a la altura de sus codos lo vio. Su corazón casi brinca de gozo. Y entonces una mano lo tomó, pero no era la de él. Era la de una anciana.

Giró la cabeza para asesinar a la mujer que lo había tomado pero intentar ocultar lo mejor que pudo su enojo.

— Hermione, cariño. Lo encontré. — Dijo gritándole a una chica que estaba dejando algunos libros sobre el mostrador.

Se descolocó. Ella se giró y también lo vio. ¿Qué diablos?

— Ehhh Malfoy ¿Cómo te ha ido? —Dijo fingiendo algo de simpatía, su madre por supuesto sabía de la guerra mágica, pero no sabía de las personas involucradas, ni el alcance de las cosas, ni del peso de los hechos. No deseaba que sus padres cargaran con el peso de lo que ella había soportado.

— Ahhh…ahh…—Él entendió. Bien, estoy…va a ser el cumpleaños de Theo y vine a comprar su regalo.

— ¿El cumpleaños de Theo? —Sonrió. Theo trabajaba en el departamento de inefables, nadie de su familia estaba marcado pero no por eso le había sido fácil conseguir el empleo. La discriminación contra los Slytherin de la generación 91-98 habían sido cruelmente repudiados por el mundo mágico, pero Theo era competente, Cho se lo había dicho en una cena en casa de Harry. —No sabía que Theo y tu siguieran en contacto.

— Las familias sangre pura siempre están en contacto. —Dijo para después reprenderse mentalmente, no debía usar esos términos en público, aunque decir sangre pura no era malo ya estaba haciendo una diferencia de estatus de sangre.

— ¿Es amigo tuyo Mione?

— Ahhh sí, él es Draco Malfoy, de la casa de Slytherin. ¿Qué tal si vas a pagar? Quisiera ponerme al corriente con él. Hace tiempo que no le veo.

— Claro, claro, no tardes. — Dijo la anciana yéndose al mostrador.

— Lo siento. —Dijo ella sin tener realmente porqué.

— No te preocupes. Al parecer tu madre no sabe mucho de la penosa participación de los Malfoy en la guerra. Gracias.

— No necesitas que te discriminen también. Puedo notarlo, puedo notar que aquí no tienes miedo de remangarte la camisa.

— Es complicado. Todo el mundo lo sabe, pero de alguna manera no quiero que nadie lo recuerde. Aquí por lo menos no tengo que fingir que mi brazo no existe.

— ¿No hay forma de quitarla?

— No, lo he intentado por años…es casi como mi anillo. — Dijo mostrando su mano. Un bonito anillo de plata con una serpiente estaba en su dedo. —No me lo puedo quitar, ni nadie puede quitármelo a menos de que me arranque el dedo.

Hermione se rio. No lo supo por qué. Tenía nervios, primero porque no quería a su madre cerca de él. Segundo porque no sabía el porqué de aquello. Él no le podía hacer daño. Según le había dicho Cho Chang en Malfoy Manor, la cual está en constante vigilancia por los Inefables, nunca se percibe magia negra, no porque no la hagan, Malfoy Manor tenía protecciones increíbles, sólo se podía percibir la magia que ellos te dejaban percibir, pero al parecer Draco Malfoy no hacía uso alguno de su varita, salvo para apariciones. Todos los habitantes de la mansión usaban magia menos él, ni siquiera un lumos o un accio.

— Tengo que irme. — Le dijo él. — Al parecer tu madre ha comprado el último ejemplar del libro que buscaba.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, Theo pidió ese. —Hermione sonrió.

— No sabía que uno podía escoger su regalo. Se supone es sorpresa.

— Somos personas de mucho dinero, no nos hace falta nada, pero regalarnos algo nunca es difícil, siempre hay algo pequeño que seguro deseas. Un pastel de fresas, unas pantuflas para andar en casa, un libro. Y siempre es mejor preguntar y ser honesto al contestar, así te evitas tener que fingir que te gustó algo horrible. Entre serpientes no hay secretos

— ¿Qué cosas les pides tú a tus amigos? —Draco se mordió el labio inferior y alzó las cejas como sólo él podía hacerlo, buscando en su cerebro algo que decir.

— Dulces. Cajas de dulces, de cualquier tipo. Mi padre y mi hijo igual. Sólo existen dulces como posible regalo.

— ¿Sólo eso? —Hermione sintió los nervios irse. Recordó entonces el pasado. Un desayuno en el gran comedor, en la hora exacta de la entrega del correo, la primera lechuza en llegar era una grande y gris con una insignia de plata en una de las patas, llevaba todos los días paquetes para un joven Draco Malfoy y éste y sus amigos siempre se alegraban de su llegada.

— Soy una persona sencilla. —Afirmó sin creérselo realmente. Sonrió. Se sintió extraño, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no le salía una sonrisa tan fácil, se imaginó a su padre comiendo flan napolitano mientras intentaba no manchar algún libro viejo en el intento. A su hijo con la cara manchada de chocolate y a él mismo yendo a comprar Gelattos con su madre a Italia.

— Hermione, cariño. ¿Quieres invitar a tu amigo a tomar un café? Puede acompañarnos.

— ¿Eh? No señora, así estoy bien. —Dijo.

— Ohh vamos, Hermione no sale con nadie si no es con los jóvenes Potter, Finnigan, Thomas o Longbotton. Es bueno saber que tiene más amigos en el mundo.

— ¡Mamá!

— Ohh cariño, vamos que comienza a hacer frío. — Draco se rió.

— Tu madre es peor que la mía. —Le dijo en voz baja. Hermione le miró incrédula luego, divertida le pidió que le acompañaran, sino a su madre le disgustaría.

Media hora después, ya con una docena de pastelillos en la mesa y cafés bien calientes la Dra. Lila Granger se hizo una amena amistad con Draco Malfoy, hablaban de cafés, de viajes a lugares exóticos, de postres, a Hermione le pareció increíble el tacto que tenía con los adultos mayores. Su madre a veces, a su parecer desvariaba, pero al parecer Malfoy estaba acostumbrado a las conversaciones con ancianos. Tal vez fuera por sus padres, que también eran mayores (pero como magos no se les notaba), y después se lo negó a sí misma. Lucius Malfoy estaba completamente lucido y su esposa también, ambos altivos, y bastante talentosos en los negocios. Lucius estaba invirtiendo con varios magos sangre limpia en el mercado muggle, y Narcissa acababa de abrir una fábrica de muebles y juguetes para niños. Tal vez a Malfoy se le daban bien los ancianos, pero todo era muy bizarro. Incluso le estaba tomando de la mano con gesto de coquetería, se estaba portando como un caballero con su madre. Merlín, si su madre hasta se estaba sonrojando.

Después de varios cafés Lila se disculpó y se despidió dejando a Malfoy y a Hermione con una dotación de pasteles enormes sobre la mesa.

— No creo poder comer más. —Dijo ella.

— Bueno, podemos pedirlo para llevar, pero me sorprende, difícilmente alguien puede seguirme el ritmo.

— Hablabas tanto que casi se me olvido que también estabas comiendo. Eres bueno con los ancianos Malfoy, no me lo esperaba de ti.

— Nadie espera mucho de un Malfoy, a menos de que sea otro Malfoy. —Dijo tomándole a su taza de café caliente, con mucha azúcar. El vapor le calentaba la nariz.

— Es en serio ¿Cómo lo haces? Ni siquiera yo les tengo tanta paciencia a mis padres.

— Cuando mi abuela murió… —Draco meditó si hablar con la verdad y al final se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que perder, no era algo que pudiera usar en su contra. —Mi abuelo se quedó muy solo, cambió mucho, tengo muchos recuerdos cariñosos de ese tiempo, pero eso fue antes de que él enfermara de viruela de dragón estábamos todo el día juntos. Incluso me parece increíble que el retrato que hay en casa sea tan arisco y condescendiente, es un retrato cruel con nosotros, papá dice que el abuelo era así cuando él era pequeño. Además en la casa Malfoy la familia difícilmente se separa, hace muchos siglos que solo se ha tenido hijos únicos, por lo tanto es normal que todos los Malfoy vivos vivan bajo el mismo techo. Cuando el abuelo enfermó mi padre le atendió sin ayuda de nadie, ni siquiera me podía acercar porque era muy contagioso, pero mi padre extrañamente adoraba al suyo y le cuidaba aunque él también pudiera enfermar. Se encerraron en una habitación por meses hasta que mi abuelo murió. Abraxas Malfoy fue un hombre terrible para los que hacían negocios con él, pero mi padre simplemente lo veía así, como un padre.

— Definitivamente no me imagino a Lucius Malfoy haciendo algo así.

— La gente siempre piensa que somos repelentes, sin sentimientos. No te culpo, nos hemos esforzado por Milenios para dar esa imagen. Debes pensar que he cambiado mucho desde la guerra, sólo porque he sido amable y encantador.

— Si, precisamente eso pensaba.

— Yo no he cambiado nada Hermione. —Dijo tomando un poco de pastel de su plato. —Sigo siendo la misma serpiente cobarde y traicionera.

— No hables así de ti. De Flint tal vez, pero no de ti.

— Flint es mi amigo.

— Lo entiendo, pero todo el mundo sabe que tiene cola que pisar.

— Todo el mundo tiene cola que le pisen.

— ¿Tienes cola que te pisen Malfoy? — Dijo ella con una sonrisa atrayente y divertida.

— ¿La tienes tu Granger?

No sabían porque sonreían. No sabían que sus frases iban acompañados de un tono peligrosamente coqueto. Ellos sólo estaban, a su parecer, compartiendo inocentemente un café y un montón de pastelillos.

Estaban compartiendo el café que nunca se tomaron.


	11. Chapter 11

**Las observaciones de Rose**

Rose a veces se sentía incomoda del ambiente en Hogwarts. Sus primos parecían los dueños del lugar. A veces le fastidiaban, sobre todo James. Sobre todo cuando molestaban a los pequeños Slytherin.

Tenía que ser consciente de que su familia le tenía algo de manía a las familias de mortifagos, pero eran sólo niños como ella que apenas sabían hechizos y que no tenían muy buena idea de cómo defenderse. Le alegaba que al menos Slytherin fuera una casa unida. Sus padres no le creían a Teddy cuando este les dijo que los mayores siempre estaban al pendiente de los pequeños. Que les enseñaban a defenderse incluso a puño limpio, que siempre iban uno o dos mayores resguardando a pequeños grupos de primer y segundo año, que habían desarrollado una especie de fobia a los miembros de otras casas causadas por las muy feas y crueles bromas por parte de estos.

Lo veía incluso en Severus y en sus amigos, que si bien no eran unos indefensos y tiernos bebes siempre estaban caminando juntos, como siameses, además de que cuando no estaban solos los tres iban acompañados del equipo de Quidditch. Cada integrante más aterrador que el anterior en el campo.

Siempre parecían estar bromeando pero cuando alguien pasaba a su alrededor se callaban y miraban mordaces a todo el mundo. A su padre no le gustaba que su primo Albus se juntara con ellos, ya que todos eran hijos de conocidos mortifagos (menos Kimiko Nott) pero al parecer congraciaban con Scorpius y eso hacía que estuvieran siempre cerca de ellos. A veces Rose quería acercarce, pero los Slytherin a pesar de estar separados en grupos de amigos siempre iban en manada. Cómo quería poder volver a hablar con Albus, pero aunque pudiera pasar a los Slytherin más grandes y no sentirse avergonzada ante las miradas contundentes de los menores había otro problema.

Scorpius y Mazzima. Eran los mejores amigos de Albus y nunca se le despegaban. Estaban siempre juntos. Siempre juntos. Según su madre eso no era malo, que ellos (el trío dorado) habían estado siempre juntos, tal vez eso fuera cierto pero ellos rayaban en lo enfermizo. Si comían estaban juntos. Si iban al baño, iban al de Myrtle la llorona para poder entrar los tres juntos. Si daban un paseo iban los tres. Si estudiaban en la biblioteca iban los tres. Si les castigaban iban los tres. Y lo peor es que su primo parecía embobado por la chica, que aunque hermosa se veía que tenía un muy mal carácter.

Por alguna razón muchos chicos, incluso los mayores, estaban loquitos por ella, mientras que ella no paraba de humillarlos, aunque no pareciera darse cuenta pues la chica no poseía ni paciencia, ni tacto.

Mazzima no tenía casi expresividad en el rostro, siempre estaba tranquila, incluso en la case de Defensa contra las artes oscuras donde el profesor no paraba de adularla. Los otros dos chicos no se quedaban atrás en agilidad o conocimientos pero la diferencia entre poderes era notable. Albus era el más débil de los tres y aun así un expelliarmus de su varita bastaba para mandarte al otro lado de la habitación.

Rose caminaba pensativa hacia el gran comedor, estaba bastante lejos en realidad, acababa de salir de clase con Ravenclaw y chocó con Scorpius. El chico iba solo y con la túnica empapada, los ojos rojos y los puños cerrados.

— Lo siento. —Dijo quedito, al parecer estaba encerrando sus emociones en la garganta.

— ¡Ehh Malfoy! ¿A dónde vas si todavía no terminamos? —Unos chicos de séptimo de Hufflepuff se reían a sus espaldas y los ojos de él comenzaron a aguarse. Uno de los Hufflepuff se acercó y le dio empujones a Scorpius en la espalda. —Vamos, vamos. No me digas que eres una nenaza llorona.

Rose no dijo nada. No sabía muy bien cómo actuar. Era una Gryffindor pero no se sentía nada valiente en ese momento. Porque ella era una Weasley, porque era una Gryffindor, porque él era un Slytherin y un Malfoy. No podía porque su padre le había dicho que no fuera amable con él. Sólo se fue y le dejó solo a merced de los Hufflepuff.

Por la noche le remordió la consciencia. Se enteró por las burlas de sus primos y de varios chicos que Scorpius había sido interceptado por Hufflepuffs camino a la biblioteca donde le esperaban sus amigos pues había ido al gran comedor por bocadillos para la tarde, y que después de empaparlo con aquamenti le dieron una golpiza que resultó en una noche en enfermería.

A la mañana siguiente Rose se sentía horrorizada, los chicos Hufflepuff de 7mo estaban tirados en la hierba sin huesos en piernas y brazos y completamente obliveteados. Los habían interceptado camino a sus dormitorios después del castigo por la golpiza que le dieron a Scorpius.

— Pero que hijos de puta. —Dijo Heracles Flint, el guardián de Slytherin en voz alta totalmente indignado. Los Slytherin tenían mala leche pero no era para tanto.

Rose miró a Albus que sonreía disimuladamente junto con Mazzima, parecían complacidos de que los chicos privados de movimiento y sensaciones estuvieran llorando por estar empapados en sus propias heces y orines. Ambos se tomaron de las manos y caminaron rumbo hacia la enfermería. Pasaron a un lado de Rose y les escuchó hablar en un idioma que no le sonaba de nada.

Pasaron los días y Rose volvió a toparse con Scorpius camino al gran comedor. Se encontraron de frente y Scorpius le devolvió una mirada dura y sin emoción. No se conocían de nada y casi no habían hablado. Quizá solo en clase escuchaba su voz, porque era un chico inteligente y siempre participaba. Nunca le miraba demasiado no podía hacerlo. Le seguía mirando, no la culpaba de nada, pero parecía estar decepcionado de ella y eso le caló a los huesos.

— ¡Scorpius! —Se escuchó detrás de él, era Mazzima. — Scorpius ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya te dijimos que es peligroso ir separados. —Mazzima le tomó de la mano.

— Mazz…

— ¿Mazz qué? — La chica le dijo enojada y después dijo algo más en un extraño idioma y Scorpius pareció ofenderse. El rubio se mordió la lengua y se dejó llevar por la altísima chica.

Esa chica era terrorifica si podía hacer retroceder al hijo de un mortifago. Los vio irse y justo cuando estaban dando la vuelta en la esquina vio como Mazzima le retorcía la muñeca a Scorpius mientras le seguía riñendo. Scorpius tenía una cara de fastidio, pero no pareció hacer nada al respecto de su mano. Se dejó llevar.


	12. Chapter 12

**Malos consejos**

Blaise tomaba una taza de té mientras, sentado en el sillón observaba como Draco, muy secretamente, escribía una carta para dársela a una lechuza que se encontraba esperando comiendo en la terraza.

Draco se levantó de su asiento y salió a la terraza dejando ir a la lechuza con el mensaje. Eso no tenía nada de raro, Draco era un exitoso empresario y enviar y recibir medio ciento de lechuzas al día era algo común en su oficina, pero por lo general era su asistente Aloys Begart el que hacía todo el trabajo. Eso sumado a la sonrisa que tenía en la cara al momento de sentarse enfrente de él para picotear los chocolates era algo inquietante. No lo había visto tan sonriente desde que Scorpius entró a estudiar en Hogwarts.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— No, bueno sí. Estoy pensando en un nuevo negocio y eso me está haciendo sentir…extrañamente feliz.

— ¿Nuevo negocio? ¿En dónde? — Blaise lo entendió todo, ya que difícilmente podrían tener otro hijo, para su amigo Draco, un negocio era como un nuevo bebé.

Draco todavía se admiraba de la facilidad con la que podía mentir y de la fe ciega que le tenían sus amigos y familiares. Simplemente tenía que decir que se trataba de un nuevo negocio y si bien era verdad (Pues sí que estaba planeando hacer algo en Paris) no era la razón de su tonta felicidad.

Draco estaba feliz porque tenía una amiga. No era como Pansy o Daphne a las que había conocido desde los úteros de sus madres, era una real, una que a pesar de no haber compartido ideas o ideales de su juventud no le reprochaba nada, incluso habiendo sido enemigos literalmente mortales.

Se mandaban lechuzas todos los días como poniéndose al corriente de lo que les sucedía día a día. Quedaban para tomar el café, para desayunar, o para almorzar. Claro que todo esto lo hacían en el mundo muggle, no quería que la prensa un día los encontrara platicando muy cerca y tomaran fotografías dando al público una idea errónea. Sólo eran amigos.

Hermione y él sólo eran amigos. Trataba de convencerse.

— ¿Sabes? Al fin me decidí. — Le dijo aquella tarde en el café de siempre.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— Le voy a pedir el divorcio a Ronald. — Draco no escupió el café pero si se atragantó un poco y le miró.

— ¿Sabes que hay cosas que la sociedad mágica no perdona?

— El asesinato, el robo de magia y el rompimiento de los votos matrimoniales. — Dijo ella. —¿Me importa? La verdad es que no. Ronald y yo ya no funcionamos, ni como amigos siquiera. Él está siempre ocupado con sortilegios Weasley y ha descuidado nuestro matrimonio, además nunca fue...él simplemente es tan sensible como una cuchara.

— Es un hombre de negocios, está ocupado.

— Tu eres un hombre de negocios Malfoy y tienes tiempo para tu esposa, tus padres y para tus amigos; eres gentil, educado y empático. Ronald no.

— Siempre hay alguien más administrado que otros, además yo tengo un ayudante esplendido.

— Si sigues hablando así de él, voy a pensar que estás enamorado de Aloys Begart. Draco se rio.

— A él le interesaría más Blaise, le gustan los hombres de color…que por el tamaño y bueno, ya se lo he visto así que puedo entenderlo. — Hermione si escupió si café, lo bueno el de ella era frio porque le salió por la nariz.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ustedes…

— Aleja esos pensamientos de tu cabeza Hermione Granger. Estábamos en el equipo de Quidditch. Las duchas en Hogwarts no tienen divisiones.

— ¿Y porque hablas de penes con Aloys?

— Porque somos amigos, yo le hablo de lo que me gusta, él lo tolera, él me habla de lo que le gusta y yo lo tolero.

Se quedaron en silencio disfrutando sus cafés y después las risas de Hermione los sacaron de la tranquilidad.

— Lo siento. — Se rio una vez más. — ¿Pero cómo de grande era?

— Hace dos décadas que no lo veo, pudo haber cambiado.

Salieron a caminar por el parque y ahí continuaron hablando de cosas sin importancia hasta que Hermione se detuvo y miró hacia la copa de los árboles.

— ¿Eres feliz con Astoria? — Le preguntó de repente.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

— ¿Por qué no has respondido que sí inmediatamente?

— ¿Qué? Por favor, eso es un golpe muy bajo.

— Sigues sin responder que sí. Draco tú no eres feliz.

— Es imposible ser completamente feliz en un matrimonio Granger, incluso mis padres tienen sus problemas.

— Es sólo que a veces te miro a los ojos y me veo en ellos, veo la misma tristeza que veía frente al espejo antes de tomar una decisión. Habrá dolor, lo sé, no todo saldrá bien, mis hijos van a odiarme, voy a perder a los Weasley, pero me casé con Ron porque le amaba, no por su familia y no me voy a quedar con Ron sólo por poder visitar a mis suegros los domingos. Ven. — Dijo sentándose en una banca del parque. — Te he abierto mi corazón, creo que es justo que tú también lo hagas.

Draco sintió que le dolía la cabeza pero igual se sentó. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a hablar.

— No sé, no lo sé. Creo que todo el problema soy yo que no puedo conformarme con nada. — Se rio trágicamente. — Al principio me aterré porque sabía que iba a ser difícil hacer mi vida siendo un marcado, me aferré a Astoria porque fue la primera chica que no mostró desagrado alguno por mi situación. Era tan buena, amable y cariñosa y pensé que eso bastaba, mis padres lo aprobaron y me casé casi inmediatamente después de Hogwarts.

— ¿Entonces no la querías?

— La quiero, pero como se quiere a una hermana, por supuesto que la deseaba porque es hermosa y soy un hombre, la trato lo más cariñosamente que puedo, lo intento con tanta fuerza, siempre pensé que podría amarla con el tiempo, pero no fue así.

— Vaya…entonces me supongo que la has engañado más de una vez.

— Dime patético pero jamás lo he intentado. Una mujer cualquiera se aprovecharía de mi para sacarme dinero o chantajearme y no podría arriesgarme a que mi hijo se lleve esa decepción. — Hermione hizo un ruido extraño, como una risa y un sollozo al mismo tiempo.

— Eres tan…correcto. No sé ni cómo describirte en este momento. Yo le he sido infiel a Ron durante los últimos cinco años. — Draco le miró impactado de verdad.

— ¿Cómo? — Hermione se volvió a reír.

— No te lo esperabas ¿Verdad? De manera espaciada, una vez al mes o algo así, con diferentes hombres, nunca con el mismo, pero siempre con muggles. Al principio tenía mucho miedo. Temía lo mismo que tú, que me fueran a descubrir y que eso pudiese destruir mi familia, con el tiempo le agarras la maña, sabes cuándo es el momento, y que tipo de hombre elegir para que nunca te pida una vez más. Busco hombres con anillo o sin él, a los 40 solo quieren una aventura.

— ¿Cinco años? Dios, Hermione sé que tienen sus problemas pero cuando fuimos a llevar a nuestros niños al expreso se veían tan bien ¿Cómo es que han pasado cinco años? ¿Y es que Ron no se da cuenta? ¿No le importa?

— No creo que lo sepa, tal vez le caiga la bomba él día de mañana, cuando le ponga los papeles en la barra de la cocina para que los lea en vez de leer El Profeta.

— ¿Sin remordimientos?

— Cuando llevas cinco años engañando a alguien los remordimientos se van, todo es una mentira y uno está por simple comodidad.

— ¿Dónde vivirás mientras tanto?

— Encontré un apartamento en Londres muggle. Así podrás venir a visitarme. Draco se removió incomodo en su asiento.

— ¿Londres muggle?

— Voy a dejar la magia Draco. Necesito descansar de toda la mierda. De la burocracia del ministerio, del asunto "Heroína del mundo mágico", de la aplicación de leyes mágicas que no van a ningún lado empezando porque TUS elfos— Le acusó. — No quieren salario ni vacaciones. Tengo suficiente dinero ahorrado, han sido 20 años de trabajo, puedo vivir bien y complementar mis gastos con un empleo a medio tiempo de mostradora en algún centro comercial.

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

— No, bueno, no me molestaría, pero de verdad necesito terminar con esta vida. Me daré un descanso mientras el mundo mágico hace una revolución por mi divorcio y cuando todo se calme regresaré. Abriré alguna tienda en Hongsmeade o me mudaré a otro país. A mis padres les gustaba llevarme de viaje cuando era niña y me enamoré de París, me gustaría vivir ahí o por lo menos ir de visita.

— Lo tienes bien planeado.

— Deberías hacerlo tú también.

— ¿Mudarme al Londres Muggle? Oye, prometiste que no te meterías conmigo por no usar magia.

— Si quieres mudarte hazlo, pero me refería a serle infiel a Astoria, cuando tu mente no esté ocupada por culpas inútiles, tomarás decisiones. Decisiones que destruirán tu vida como la conoces pero que te construirán una nueva, una más feliz.

— Eso es…no sé, no es posible, no para un Malfoy.

— Draco, a veces siento lastima por ti. Tu apellido pesa mucho.

— Mi apellido es lo único que tengo. Es lo que me une a mis padres y a mi hijo.

— Pero los Malfoy también se mueren uno a uno, no juntos.

Draco meditó sobre eso durante todo el día, hasta que alrededor de las cinco de la tarde una lechuza de Hogwarts se posó sobre su escritorio.

A su hijo le habían lesionado otra vez.

Se estaba hartando.


	13. Chapter 13

**No necesariamente muerta**

Scorpius estaba enojado con sus amigos en ese momento.

Hace menos de 20 minutos él estaba tranquilamente leyendo "El principito" que le envió el tío Blaise (seguramente aconsejado por el señor Nott) en la mañana cuando sus amigos entraron empezaron a hacerle mimos en la cara, lo llenaban de abrazos y caricias, más de las normales. Y casi enseguida los profesores entraron con los cuerpos flotantes de los chicos Hufflepuff que le habían golpeado el día anterior. Se sintió impactado, los pusieron en camillas frente a él y cubrieron con un biombo para que los Slytherin no pudieran ver.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Les preguntó a sus amigos que se habían recostado cada uno a su lado en la misma cama.

— No pasa nada. — Le dijo Severus ronroneando en su hombro. Severus tenía gestos muy felinos para su gusto.

— Alguien les ha deshuesado los pies y manos. — Mazzima le acarició la barriga. Scorpius sintió que el azúcar se le bajaba.

— Mazz no. — Pensó inmediatamente en los libros de magia avanzada que habían ojeado esa semana. No era magia tenebrosa, de hecho era Braquiam enmendo era un hechizo curativo, pero en aquél libro venían los efectos de un hechizo mal hecho. Mazzima y Severus eran magníficos magos, practicaban mucho, en su habitación o en él bosque, hechizos que ni los de séptimo intentaban, ellos no cometían errores, pero apostaba un brazo a que enfurecidos habrían fallado a propósito.

— Mazz nada. — Le dijo ella en su lenguaje inventado, practicarlo en todo momento en verdad les estaba sirviendo, podían tener conversaciones completas sin que los profesores se dieran cuenta.

— ¿Qué les hiciste?

— Hicimos. — Aclaro Severus. — Se lo merecían.

— Severus no. Nadie se merece que le hagan daño.

— Todos los que hacen daño se lo merecen de vuelta. Te atacaron, estabas sólo y nunca atacas por iniciativa propia. Le reprendió el castaño. No vamos a dejar que te hagan daño y después sigan así como así.

— Pero…Sev, no dejes que Mazz te meta cosas a la cabeza. — Dijo temiendo que la chica le estuviera haciendo mal al espíritu inocente de tu amigo.

— No hables de mí como si estuviera loca.

— Lo estás ¿Te das cuenta de que va a pasar cuando los descubran?

— No lo harán, están obliveteados. — Dijo ella mirando hacia el biombo. — Y aunque no fuera así estarían muy asustados como para delatarnos.

— Yo estoy muy asustado. De ti.

Mazzima lo miró largamente.

— Lo hicimos porque te queremos. — Se enojó Severus.

Mazzima se levantó.

— Bien, me queda claro que tú nunca harías algo así por mí.

— No se trata de eso.

— Se trata exactamente de eso.

— Mazzima, no te enojes. — Severus se levantó tratando de calmar las cosas.

— Me voy al dormitorio. Quédate a desayunar con él.

Se marchó hecha una furia.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser así con ella?

— ¿Te gustaría que tu padre se enterara de que has deshuesado a unos inútiles Hufflepuff? — Severus frunció los labios.

— Escucha Sev…Mazz tiene…los esquemas un poco trastocados. Sé que le quieres, yo le quiero, pero eso no significa que puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana. Si la quieres de verdad debes evitar que se meta en problemas, aconsejarla, hacerla ver que hay cosas que están mal y que están bien. Si uno transgrede las normas, poco a poco va haciendo los límites más lejanos hasta que no existen. Vamos en primero y ya carece completamente del sentido de lo que es justo. Ellos habían sido castigados, y lo que les han hecho les causará mucho dolor. Mucho más del que me han causado. Además, sabes que no me importan, son unos idiotas y cuando seamos mayores van a terminar trabajando para mí. No había razón para hacerlo.

Severus suspiró.

— ¿Entonces tú también lo notas?

— ¿Notar qué?

— Que Mazzima está dañada…Hay algo que no está bien en ella.

— La vida para una semi-humana nunca es fácil. Las Rusalki no son muy discriminadas porque su forma es humana completamente, pero sus vidas familiares son difíciles.

— Es algo más que eso Scor…Lo noté anoche, no se lo digas, no quiero tener problemas con ella. Scor…Mazz disfruta dañando a los demás. Sus ojos brillan en ese color centellante y rojizo y sonríe de una forma que asusta. Además… después de eso me besó. Scorpius se sobresaltó. No paraba de reírse y me besó, dijo que estaba feliz y que por eso lo hizo, pero yo no creo que esté bien que se sienta feliz por dañar a los otros.

Scorpius pensó en eso y se quedó en silencio mientras se acomodaba en la camilla.

La señora Pomfrey había terminado de limpiar y de dar las pociones a los niños obliveteados que más bien parecían dementorizados.

— Tienes que admitir que el ataque tuvo muy buena logística.

— Ohh por Merlín, Potter ¿Quién te enseña esas palabras? Logística mis nalgas.

— Es culpa de la tía Hermione, lo juro. — Se rio ante el comentario de su amigo refiriéndose a su trasero.

Esa misma tarde regresó a su habitación, Severus se había ido a la biblioteca con otros chicos para buscar un libro para la clase de herbolaria.

La habitación apestaba, Mazzima se estaba pintando las uñas de los pies en color lila. Llevaba sólo su ropa interior y ojeaba una revista muggle de música rock.

— Papá me dijo que las mujeres siempre esperan a que te disculpes aunque no hayas tenido la culpa. Pero no voy a hacerlo porque prometiste no besar a Severus y lo hiciste.

— ¿Te lo contó? — Ella sólo alzó una ceja. Scorpius pudo notar que también llevaba algo de maquillaje en la cara.

— Sí, y es de mal gusto faltar a la palabra. La palabra es la única propiedad del hombre que tiene valor.

— Estás hablando como un viejo. Escucha Scorpius. — Se acomodó y dejó la revista a un lado inclinándose hacia delante. Sus pechos, imposiblemente grandes para su edad se columpiaron frente al rostro del rubio y él no pudo evitar mirarlos por un segundo. — Tienes razón, me he pasado, pero eso no significa que me arrepienta. Le quiero mucho, como a ti.

— No puedes tenernos a los dos. No nos lo merecemos.

— Podría tenerlos a los dos, si ustedes quisieran. Está estúpida cultura de monogamia mágica. Dios, es peor que las religiones judeo-cristianas.

— No sé de qué estás hablando.

— Lee menos libros de hechizos y más de cultura general muggle.

— Yo leo cosas muggle. — Agitó su ejemplar del Principito frente a la cara de la morena. — Pero de todos modos no tengo porque aprender cosas muggle. Soy mago.

— No salgas con tus bizarradas de sangre pura porque te muelo a golpes Scor, puedo hacerlo, soy más grande y físicamente más fuerte.

— ¿Me golpearías?

— Sí.

— Esto se nos está saliendo de las manos Mazz. — Se lamentó el rubio. Mazzima sin embargo estaba demasiado enfadada y sólo atinó a abrir sus labios.

— Bésame.

— ¿Qué? No, claro que no.

— Bésame. — Dijo una vez más.

— ¿Qué rayos te ocurre? — Dijo dándose la vuelta para quitarse los zapatos.

— Bésame. — Dijo con un tono de voz que le erizó los bellitos de la nuca. De repente sintió que no se podía mover. — Bésame. — Su cuerpo se movió sólo, su cerebro disparaba todas las alarmas, no podía controlar sus propios pies. Quedaron frente a frente. — Bésame. — Esa maldita voz se le subía por toda espalda y él comenzó a llorar.

— No quiero Mazz, por favor. — Lloraba porque estaba asustado de Mazzima, de la facilidad con la que podía acabar con su vida si ella se lo ordenaba. La quería, la quería pero era cruel y estaba loca. Ella le miró a los ojos.

— Bésame. — Dijo una vez Mazzima y Scorpius sintió un vacío enorme al ver como su cuerpo se acercaba al de Mazzima hasta tocar sus labios. Sollozó fuertemente a mitad del beso y después ella sostuvo la cabeza de su rubio amigo entre las manos. — Nunca le he hecho esto a él. Sólo le tranquilizo cuando está pensando en cosas que no debe. Scorpius yo tampoco estoy feliz con esto, no puedo evitar desearles a ambos. No puedo evitar desearte a ti de esta forma. No está en mi naturaleza olvidar, perdonar o tomar en cuenta opiniones, sólo tomar lo que deseo lo es. Lo sabes. No me obligues a ser buena, porque lo único que conseguirás será que termine de doblegar tu voluntad a mis deseos. Si no quieres que ocurra otra vez lo de estos chicos entonces al menos defiéndete. No te digo que los crucies o algo, pero al menos defiéndete para que no me tenga que preocupar por ti, para que no tenga que sostener mi corazón en la mano por verte en una camilla. Escúchame bien Scorpius, porque es la última vez que te lo digo, vuelve a permitir que te hagan algo así y te juro que ni siquiera tendrás que preocuparte de que un hechizo salga de mi varita. Les cantaré, les cantaré y haré que ellos se maten.

— Tú no conoces los límites de la muerte. Las consecuencias. Hablas de ello como si fuera un paseo a la playa. Hablas de manipularme como si no importara, como si fuera normal. Para empezar no podrías hacerlo, por muy Rusalka que seas, tu magia está restringida hasta que mueras ahogada en una pileta o algo. No me amenaces.

Ella sonrió. Y lo empujó fuertemente a la cama, inmovilizando sus manos.

— Has estado pensando en ello. Estás buscando esperanza para mantener tu voluntad y tu libertad intacta. Ya lo veo, me temes de verdad, pero tu interpretación de esos libros es errónea Scorpius, más bien están incompletos. Las Rusalki nacen de morir ahogadas es cierto, somos como inferis pero… — se acercó para besar la mejilla de Scorpius y este contuvo la respiración. — Podemos morir dentro de nosotras mismas también, nuestra alama se ahoga en nuestra propia mente. Cuando nuestra alma cruza el límite del deseo de la muerte, simplemente ocurre. Morimos sin dejar de respirar. Antes de venir aquí era solo la mitad, ahora pongámoslo así…soy algo así como una rusalka ¾, mi único limitante es no poder asesinar de manera directa, pero eso no significa que no se los pueda ordenar. Y créeme cuando te digo. — Se levantó dejando libre al pequeño. — Que si no te he ordenado nada más…es porque de verdad te aprecio y al igual que tu quiero que me ames de verdad y no porque te lo ordene.

Cuando Severus regresó, Scorpius ya había dejado de llorar y Mazzima se había ido a duchar para la cena.

— ¿Estás bien? — Le preguntó el moreno al ver su rostro afligido.

— No pasa nada, no te preocupes.

— ¿Se pelearon?

— No realmente, pero ella sigue enfadada.

— Está muy preocupada. Siempre que vas solo te pasa algo. No lo vuelvas a hacer.

— Lo sé, lo siento.

Pasaron un par de días y las cosas mejoraron entre ellos. Mazzima no había vuelto a hablarle de forma amenazante y de alguna manera, yendo en contra de todo su orgullo, era gentil y su perfecto y casi inmóvil rostro siempre tenía una sonrisa para él.

Les prometió a ambos que no iba a volver a irse solo por Hogwarts.

Pero un día rompió su promesa, no era que fuera a hacer algo en especial, se le habían olvidado sus dulces en la habitación. Les avisó a sus amigos pero al parecer estaban esimismados en hacer un recuento en todas las tareas que les habían dejado así que se marchó en silencio.

Se topó con Rose.

No supo que hacer más que mirarla. Le gustaba pero de alguna manera Rose le había roto el corazón, le había decepcionado. Segundos después Mazzima llegó por él.

Él intentó explicarse y ella le tomó del brazo lastimándolo.

— Mazz…

— Mazz nada… ¿Eres imbécil? Acaban de colgar a un chico del tobillo en medio de las escaleras. Nos diste un susto de muerte, pensamos que eras tú.

Lo siento.

Ella suspiró.

— Sólo no vuelvas a desaparecerte así. No importa lo ocupados que estemos. — Se puso a llorar. — Además lo siento si te traté así enfrente de ella. Pero me puse furiosa. No lo controlo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Scor, estoy sintiendo celos. Son horribles, siento que me escoce la carne. — Scorpius le abrazó. Mazzima estaba sufriendo por la naturaleza de Rusalka. Los celos enfermizos. — No quiero ser como mi madre.

— No te preocupes. Anda vamos con Severus, él siempre te pone tranquila.


End file.
